


Attrition

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Auction, BDSM, Chains, Character Death, Collars, Depression, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Human Trafficking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, No Aftercare, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Poor Percy, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are weak. Along with the Olympian gods and all of their other demigod children. There is only one thing that makes demigods worth keeping and that is that you are easy to use, to dominate...  </p><p>I was sent to capture the demigod that so many of our... 'clients' desire. There is a huge price on your head, child, yet what I don't understand, is why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain any sexual themes, and is mainly me introducing the antagonist!   
> Thx for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos or comments below!

Blood was seeping through my shredded Camp Half-Blood shirt that was miraculously still clinging to my body from a mixture of blood and sweat. I was panting, my lungs fiercely fighting for more air. My sea green eyes were tiredly attempting to trace the movement of my much larger opponent. Riptide was hanging useless by my side, my hand barely able to keep its loose grip.  
I am beyond exhausted.  
I watch, fear evident in my features as the dark figure steps into the light and out of the shelter of the tall forest trees. I was finally able to see the predator that has mercilessly chased me for months on end. I notice the large man's mouth moving, a smirk playing on his lips, but I can't focus enough to listen to his words.  
He takes another step forward, and I involuntarily take a step back. His eyes dance with amusement as I mentally curse myself for backing down from this bastard.  
Another step... I force myself to hold my ground as he slowly creeps forward. I try, in vain, to lift my sword to defend myself, but the movement causes a fiery cold feeling to burn through my muscles, leaving me paralyzed. I am completely vulnerable as he advances.  
Dread clouds my thoughts the closer he gets. He comes to a stop about two feet from me and I slowly tilt my head up to look him in the eye.  
The dark haired man's rough hand moves towards my neck as he strongly grips my chin and jerks me forward.  
I stumbled forward, off balance from him pulling me closer. Immediately, my legs give out completely, welcoming the ability to finally rest.  
My eyes flutter shut on their own accord; going against all of my prior training. A soft groan leaves my mouth and I can vaguely hear his cruel chuckle in response.  
"Look at me, Perseus." His hand tangles itself into my hair as he almost gently massages my scalp.  
I drag my eyes open only to stare into the dark silver orbs that have haunted me for far too long. I feel myself shiver as the eyes devoid of any sign of empathy or restraint, stare into me.  
His hand slowly leaves my hair and instead reaches towards my sword. I don't even attempt to resist as his hand gently wraps itself around Riptide's hilt. His hand was touching mine, yet I'm utterly useless as he slowly takes my last defense from me.  
A broad smirk plays across his face as he tosses Riptide out of my sight.  
He releases me and I drop to my hands and knees. My arms are shaking and my mind is dizzy.  
How long have I been running? How many nights did I stay awake staring into the darkness, searching for those awful silver eyes? How weak and weary have I become?  
"Perseus Jackson... Savior of Olympus and legendary son of Poseidon. Brought to his knees before me."  
My head hangs shamefully low as my eyes gradually drift shut. Exhaustion tears at my body as I lazily listen to his words.  
There is no warning as he grips a fistful of my hair and viciously snatches my head upwards.  
"Look at me when I'm speaking, child." His authoritative voice is cold, apathetic and direct.  
My eyes nervously find his and he continues. "Only two and a half months of resistance? I expected a bit more fun from you, child. A longer hunt."  
I am barely able to process his words, much less actually feel offended. Although what got to me were those dreadfully familiar eyes...  
"You are weak. Along with the Olympian gods and all of their other demigod children. There is only one thing that makes demigods worth keeping and that is that you are easy to use, to dominate..." The predatory glint in his eyes is unsettling, and I figure that there is an underlying meaning to his words.  
"I was sent to capture the demigod that so many of our... 'clients' desire. There is a huge price on your head, child, yet what I don't understand, is why?" He kneels in front of me and traces his hand along the side of my face.  
"Get your hand off me." I narrow my eyes in warning, yet he grins, completely unaffected. His hand caresses my jawbone and another shiver courses through my body.  
I feel disgusting just letting him touch me, but I am so physically drained, that I find it impossibly hard to move, much less offer up any real resistance.  
"Come child. Our hunt is over. You have ran for many weeks and I assume from your appearance that you have long since lost your will to fight." He stands, his hand scratching under my chin and guiding my face up to look at him.  
"Are you able to stand?" he mocks with a crooked smirk.  
I snarl, "Attrition is for the weak. You are a coward."  
There was a second of silence before his usual smirk takes its place and he responds: "Attrition is for the intelligent, although you wouldn't understand." His voice drips venom and distaste as he continues. "I watched you for weeks before I even allowed you to know you were being hunted. If I only valued your capture do you not think I would have taken you by force? Instead I merely watched as you allowed your own fear to tear you down. Attrition made you drive yourself further into the ground. The harder you fought and the more you resisted, the less you were able to withstand."  
"You were afraid to face me." My voice shakes and he laughs before easily replying.  
"If I were afraid of you, you would be dead."  
I swallow. "Why did you do this? You could have captured me months ago... why the chase?"  
There is a malicious glint in his eye as he kneels down again, his lips brushing against my ear, breath tickling my neck, as he replies in a calm voice.  
"My hunt isn't just to catch my prey, dear child. I hunt to devour my prey..." His teeth graze my neck and I shudder. He bites gently, and I snap, using any remaining energy to force him off of me. He stumbles back after I shove him, and his face lights up with a dangerous smile at the challenge.  
I stare, open-mouthed, at him until he lunges forward, sending us into a roll.  
Thank the gods for the small adrenaline burst I get from fear of being pinned and at his mercy. We grapple for the top position, rolling over and over and over until I pin him beneath me. I was straddling him, my hands pinning both of his wrists above his head.  
I have my suspicion that he allowed me to win; there was no way I physically defeated him. He has a much larger frame then me, probably weighing a good 40 pounds more, and hasn't even broken a sweat, whereas I am out of breath and my limbs shaking from pure exhaustion. I raise my eyebrow at him in question, and he suddenly lifts his hips, grinding our lower regions together.  
I yelp and immediately push myself off, scrambling back. He launches himself up and at me. He lands on me heavily pushing the air from my lungs. His predatory smirk makes my skin crawl as he wrestles to grab both of my wrists.  
"Get off of me!" I frantically push and claw trying to escape from those sinister silver eyes...  
He holds me tightly in place as I struggle until he manages to catch both of my wrists and hold them over my head. He watches closely as my adrenaline fades before I slowly succumb to my body and fall limp below him.  
I'm panting, trying to blink the black spots out of my vision.  
"You look so... ravishing... when you're this flustered..." His gaze is intense, and I try to turn away as I feel my face heat up.  
Confusion clouds my thoughts as I watch him very carefully as I struggle to catch my breath. He shifts his weight to where he can hold both of my wrists with one hand so he can trail his other hand across my body. I tremble beneath him before jerking my wrists and twisting around trying to knock him off balance.  
Again, he patiently waits until I wear myself out before he continues.  
"You... always... use the... strategy....-" I sputtered in between gasps for air.  
"Attrition? Not always, but I must admit that I am quite impressed that you are still conscious, much less that you still fight me. Although it is perfectly clear that you've reached your limit. You have endured enough..."  
I hear his words, but after he spoke of consciousness I was no longer able to process the meaning.  
My vision is beginning to blur so I close my eyes and exhale trying to clear my foggy mind. He chuckles lightly before releasing my wrists and standing up.  
"I shall ask again, are you able to stand?" My eyes flutter open to lock with his before I force myself to roll to my stomach. The mere movement made my world spin, although I was not going to surrender to my own body just yet. I manage to crawl to my hands and knees and start to stand before my legs collapse. As I was falling, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.  
He easily manages to pick me up and nausea washes over me at the sensation of being thrown over his shoulder like yesterday's trash.  
"Put...me... down!" I was still struggling for air as he simply started walking back the way we came.  
I started to struggle but a steady hand on my back stopped me. "Child, why do you not take advantage of the time you have to rest? "  
I pause, before deciding even if I managed to get down, there was no way I could fight him or out run him.  
I hung my head and instead focused on the sharp sound of him whistling as he walked.  
A huge yawn left my mouth and the last thing I remember was the sound of his damn chuckle..


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Percy using everything he has to plan for an escape. He's mainly gathering information to enable him to decide the lesser of two evils...

I drag my eyes open, yet my body is still asleep. Lead weighs down my limbs, and I would have easily just fallen back asleep if I hadn't seen it. I stay perfectly still as my eyes lock with the silver orbs a few feet away. It was dim in this... room? vehicle? wherever the Hades I was... but it was almost as if his eyes reflected the light back unto me. I was frozen in fear as my eyes were drawn into his. It was as if I was in a trance, unable to look away.  
He shifts forward into the light, to where I can see more then just the sinister eyes. His hand slowly outstretches to touch my face, and I force my fatigued body to move away from his touch. As soon as I move I can feel the weight on my wrists and I hear a slight rustling of chains, but I ignore it as I focus on escaping from him. He waits as I back up, until I feel a cool wall press into my back. I can hear my heartbeat as he advances.  
"Shhh... Child, there is nothing to run from. You've already been caught. " His voice is calm and soft, as if he was talking to a wounded animal. His hand gently brushes against the side of my face, and I close my eyes and pray yet again to my incompetent father who seems to be completely unfazed by my pleas for help.  
"Look at me. "  
My eyes flutter open to lock with his, as he continues touching my face and neck.  
"Where am I?" I reach my shackled hands up to shove him away, and surprisingly he lets me. He sits back on his heels and I push myself up to a sitting position. "Where am I?" I repeat a little louder.  
He smirks but doesn't answer. Instead he pulls out his cell phone and dials a number that I'm not able to fully make out. The light from his phone is almost blinding and I squint my eyes and try to look away. He raises the phone to his ear and I strain to hear the person on the other line  
" -so you managed to bring him in? ....-took you long enough... demigods .... auction. He'll be ready? "  
My captor snarled, showing distaste for the man on the other line, before spitting out a reply. "Yeah you think I'm some amateur? Just remember who saved your tail when you-" I unintentionally interrupted him with a huge kitten yawn. He looked at me, the light from his phone illuminating my face as he chuckled. "Yeah. He'll be ready for the auction. Just needs a little sleep and some food. His kind has always been resilient. "  
I could hear the man on the other man laugh before mumbling something out before I heard the beeping of his phone showing the call was disconnected.  
"Auction?" We made eye contact, and I could see him debating with himself whether or not to tell me.  
"Eavesdropping is not nice."  
"Putting someone in shackles is not nice either."  
"I see your sarcasm is still in check. "  
"I see you're still avoiding my question." I raise my eyebrow in challenge, and his smirk grows before he launches forward towards me. I panic and swing. He blocks my weak strike before grabbing both my wrists and effectively pinning them above my head.  
"Since you're so keen on knowing, why don't I just show you...?"  
My whole body is tense, as he slowly dips his head down to my neck. I feel his hot breath on my neck and I squirm, his warm lips connecting to the soft skin under my jaw.  
"Get- Off!" I try to pull my neck away, but he just chases me, nipping and sucking all the while. I strain my arms, trying to wiggle free, but he has me effectively pinned. I shift, attempting to pull my knees between us to kick him off, but his legs are pressing mine against the floor.  
He grinds down into me, and I gasp, continuing to mumble my desperation for him to stop.  
He releases my hands, and instead explores my body, running his calloused hands up my sides and back. I uselessly push against him, and he continues the onslaught.  
"Your fear is so... for lack of a better word- delicious. Beg me child... Beg me to stop." His voice was deep, almost soothing if not for the sinisterness of his words. I'm trembling underneath him as I fight to make my voice even.  
"Please...please stop... Please get off of me...n' stop... s-top touching-" I turn my head away, as his hands swiftly unbutton my jeans. I grab his hand, stopping him from continuing. "Please!"  
He jerks out of my grip, his hand wrapping around my chin before jerking my head to face him. He slowly leans towards me, and I struggle for all I am worth, kicking, pushing, clawing, but he holds me firmly in place. He gets closer and closer, my heart beat deafeningly loud as his lips connect gently with mine.  
A high pitched whine escapes me as he presses harder against me. I start to pull away, but his teeth scrape against my bottom lip, a feral growl sounding against my lips. I force myself to stay perfectly still as he continues to violate me.  
Although it ends as quick as it began. Suddenly I am released, the cool air refreshing my hot body.  
"I'm starting to understand why so many clients want you... You'd make a great pet. Feisty, funny, attractive, and yet scared and innocent in every way. " His voice is deep, almost longing, and I shudder before following the length of the chains until I reach the wall. I lean against it, trying to determine where he's at based on his voice.  
"You know? If I kept you, it would probably be best for you. Most of your clients do intend to inflict pain... although I would miss on one of the biggest paychecks I've ever had. " His footsteps came closer towards me, before I felt him touch my head. He gently patted my head as he kneeled down in front me me. "You're quite an expensive little thing, ya know?" I heard him chuckle, and he continued to pat my head. I reached up and gently pushed his hand away. He sighed before getting up and walking away. I stay silent as he leaves, only hearing his fading footsteps and the click of the door opening. The light from the other side of the door blinds me, and I look away, covering my eyes, before the door clicks shut, leaving me alone in the dark.  
After taking a few minutes to compose myself, I push myself to my feet, feeling the weight of the shackles pull heavily at my shoulders. I stumbled forward, feeling my way along the wall until the chains restraining me became taunt, not allowing me to venture further.  
I feel along the wall trying to find something, anything that might help. Upon finding none, I try feeling along the floor, only to get the same results.  
The tearing sound of my stomach interrupts my search, and the empty feeling of my stomach only intensifies the ache in my chest. A tear slips down my face, and I quickly wipe it away before taking several deep breaths.  
'This will not get to me. Focus. Find a weapon or a means for escape. You're Greek. Act like it. Find a way to win. Find a way to Fight...' I whisper the encouragements over and over, mumbling them to myself to drown out the feeling of hopelessness.  
I grab the chains that are restricting my hands, and I follow the chains back to the source. There is a metal loop that have the chains attached to it. I feel around until I wrap my fingers around it and pull. It doesn't give, instead staying firmly attached to the wall. I pull with my chains, and put my feet against the wall and kick off, pushing with all my strength, but not accomplishing anything. The ache of my stomach causes me to quit, and I slump against the wall, staring into the dark, trying to make out something. Anything. But it is pitch black, with no light whatsoever. I roll my eyes before flopping angrily unto the floor. I curl up with my back to the room, before tempting my thoughts into a place with the bright sun, flying pegasus, and a familiar blond with a Yankee's hat, stormy gray eyes, and a content smile. 

I awake to the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming towards me. I push myself up, until I am standing. It is just as pitch black as it was the last time I was awake, and I can't tell if this is the same guy as last time.  
"Close your eyes."  
I obey, and there is a click before light floods the room. I slowly open my eyes, letting them adjust before scanning the room. The room is small and empty with dank gray walls and a cold concrete floor. There is only one iron door in the whole room, with a large, muscular man standing in front of it. He is holding a brown paper bag, and as I stare curiously, he walks closer before pulling a key out of his pocket. He dangles the silver key in front of me, and I look at him questioningly.  
"I will allow you to come and eat with me, and shower, and change into clean clothes if you put this on." He hands me the paper bag, and I can feel his eyes on me as I cautiously open it. I pull out a brown leather collar. A brown leather DOG collar.  
I frown before looking up to meet his eyes. "Why?"  
He just shakes the little key, making it jingle.  
"Why do you want me to wear this? Does it do anything?" I turn the collar over in my hands, feeling the soft leather between my fingers.  
"No. I just want you to wear it." I looked up at him, doubtful, and he continues to speak. " ...warm shower, fresh clothes, tasty food- seasoned baked chicken- just so you know. "  
I swallow, trying to hide the fact that my mouth is watering just at the sound of food.  
"Um... " I run my thumb over the smooth leather, frowning at the little collar as I decide whether it was worth it to swallow my pride with the promise of being able to swallow food later. My growling stomach encourages me, and I nod, before handing him the collar. "Deal. If.... I can put that on after I get out of the shower."  
My offer hangs in the air, and we stare at each other for a few long seconds before he concedes and hands me the key.  
I accept it in my shaking hands, and try to unlock the shackles around my wrist, but I quickly become frustrated at my trembling hands, and the difficulty of keeping the small key steady. After a short while he gently wraps his hand around mine and takes the key from me. He swiftly unlocks my shackles, and they drop to the ground with a clank.  
"Let's get you to a shower." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a black fabric. "I'm going to cover your eyes." I nod and he ties the cloth over my eyes before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me out of the small room.  
We take a left and I listen to the echo of our footsteps, determining that we are in a hallway because the sound of our shoes doesn't carry. He turns us right, and we are now in an open room, with our footsteps echoing throughout the wide space.  
"You seem to be pretty focused. Trying to remember your way?" He leans in and brushes his smirk against my neck.  
I frown and move my neck away before replying. "No... I just have a...um... headache."  
He laughs before gripping my shoulders. "I'm sure. But just to make this harder for you..." He spins me around a couple of times before jerking me a direction. "Come on brat. "  
I curse under my breath while trying to regain my orientation. We take another right before he scoops me up and carries me up stairs. Twenty eight steps, if he took them one by one.  
He sets me back on my feet before opening a door and pushing me inside.  
"You have twenty minutes."  
I hear a click as the door locks, and I reach up to remove my blindfold. "Great. " There isn't a door handle on my side, and can only be opened from the outside. I notice a clock on the wall that reads 9:28. Twenty minutes is plenty of time to find a way out right? I scan the room and find a modern shower with a glass door and a white cabinet beside it filled with soft gray towels and wash clothes. There is a silver sink on another white cabinet that holds different soaps, shampoos, and toothpaste. Behind the sink is a large mirror with extravagant silver framing that shows my dirty and bruised face. There is a narrow door that leads to a simple silver toilet and a shelf with air fresheners and a weird plant thing with long green and white leaves and skinny stems.  
I walk back to the sink and grab the blue toothbrush with my name written neatly on it. I reach for the toothpaste in the cabinet, and after throughly brushing my teeth and gulping water from the faucet, I snap the toothbrush in half. After I cut the shower water on so he doesn't get suspicious, I use the bottom half of what used to be my toothbrush to unscrew the screws holding the door to its frame. I work for the first ten minutes and manage to get five of the twelve screws. It's a very good chance I won't finish in time, and if he sees I didn't shower he'll get suspicious as to what I was doing in the twenty minutes. I hide my broken toothbrush before peeling the filthy, bloody clothes off of my body. I slip into the warm shower and sigh as the warm water runs across the cuts and bruises covering my sore body. I feel the water already starting to heal the deepest of my cuts, and I feel my bruises fading. I grab a washcloth and scrub the dirt and dried blood off my arms and chest, watching the filth as it pools in the bottom of the shower before running down the drain. I run my hands through my hair before using ungodly amounts of shampoo to wash the grime and filth out of my hair. After I'm content with my hair, I soap up my washcloth before scrubbing my body again. I take my time, enjoying the water and the opportunity to be clean.  
The knocking from the door drags me out of my work of cleaning my face and a glance from the clock tells me it's time to go.  
"Percy? You done?"  
"Umm.. Yes?" I reach over and cut the water off before willing myself dry. "I'm done. " I glance down at my clean, healed, and nude body. "Do you have any clothes?"  
There is another click as the door is unlocked, and I hastily grab a towel to wrap around myself before he barges in and takes my arm. "Yes. In the next room. Come, child." He leads me across the hall to another room that has a massive bed, several shelves and dressers, a television and couch, and a large window that shows a view of a pool and large fenced in yard.  
"Whoa... It's like a mini house." He shuts and locks the door before grabbing the neat pile of clothes from the bed. I gratefully take the clothes, and he walks towards the window before pulling out his phone. I attempt to eavesdrop as he answers a call, but he's talking too quietly. While he's on the phone, I get dressed, praying that he's distracted enough not to turn around as I pull on the thin black sweatpants that are skin tight but soft and comfortable and the blue fitted t-shirt. I grab the socks and walk over to the couch to sit and put them on. Since I'm closer, I try to listen again, but he seems to notice and cuts the other man off, saying he would have to talk later.  
I slip the gray ankle socks on, and watch as he approaches.  
"You forgot something. "  
"What?"  
He pulls out the leather collar, and smirks as he sits beside me. His calloused fingers run across my neck before slipping the collar around my neck, and securing it there. I pout, causing him to chuckle, before he ruffles my hair. "Still hungry?"  
I nod, and he checks his watch. "It should be here in ten or fifteen minutes. "  
I reach up to feel the thing wrapped around my neck. "M'kay," I run my fingers across the smooth, cool leather, and tug at it, testing its strength. "So... what's up with the collar? "  
He looks at me, but doesn't answer, instead reaching for it and wrapping his much larger hand around mine and the collar. He gently tugs me closer, and pulls me into a soft kiss. Still having not gotten my food, I don't push him away in fear of losing the rest of what I was promised. I tolerate his touch, and his kiss, and he gently pushes me down unto the couch. I'm laying under him, my back pressed into the comfortable couch, as he trails his lips down to the soft skin that connects my neck and jaw. I sigh, as his warm body covers mine. I feel his teeth trace down my neck, and I rest my hands against his chest, restraining myself from pushing him away.  
His knee is in between my legs, and his hand is under my back, pulling me closer. His other hand is trailing down my body, slowly making its way south.  
I start to push him away, and he bites down on my neck. A soft moan escapes my lips, and I curse myself, earning a chuckle from him. He props himself up above me, watching my face as his hand slips under my pants. I start to squirm and he warns me.  
"Percy- stop or I will tie you down." Green eyes meet silver, and I nod before letting myself relax into the couch. His hand gently wraps around my sex, and I turn my head away from him, ashamed.  
He leans down to kiss my exposed neck before whispering words of comfort into my ear.  
I close my eyes and try to relax as he slowly works my body. Long stroke after stroke, and I'm soon panting below him. He grabs my collar and pulls my head up to meet him in a passionate kiss. His hands and lips have coaxed me into a state of arousal, and I press back against him. The hand that was on my sex slowly releases, and dips lower to my hole. I gasp and pull away, and he hovers over me.  
"Are you a virgin?" He runs his hand through my hair while the over is tracing my hole.  
"W- hat?" I bite my lip, keeping my hands on his chest.  
"Are. You. A. Virgin?"  
"Y-yeah... why do you ask?" I arch upwards, upset of losing the attention on my sex, but he completely pulls away. I watch, horrified as he sits up and reaches for the TV remote. "W-what the hell?" I push myself up on my elbows, trying to decide whether demanding an explanation would be similar to me asking him to continue. Finally the burning in my erection makes me mad enough not to care. "Why did you stop?"  
He gives me a long look, and I assume he's deciding whether to tease me, or answer me truthfully. He gives a long sigh before pulling me into his lap. His hands massage my head, and run up and down my long legs. "You're worth a lot more when you're pure. I can't taint that or I'll lose thousands."  
I was thinking of a sarcastic reply when there was a soft knock on the door.  
"Sir, your meal is ready." It's a soft, timid voice, most likely from someone no older then me.  
"Thank you. You may enter." At the permission, a young boy enters, wearing exactly what I am but with a gray shirt. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he brings a tray loaded with a variety of foods and drinks. "Here you are, sir. " His gray eyes stay far from mine as he sets the tray down and bows before leaving.  
"You-...He- " My eyes stare at the door where the blonde boy just left. "Son of Athena?"  
He gives me a long look before nodding and pulls the tray unto my lap. I stare, wide-eyed, as the smell of baked chicken hits my nose, and I lick my lips, staring at the large assortment of food before me.  
I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me, but I haven't eaten well since I managed to swipe a happy meal from some kid in the park. I frown at the memory, it had hurt, taking something from someone that hadn't done anything to me, but I was starving and on the run from this delusional hunter so I didn't have much of a choice.  
I hesitantly reach for the fork, but my hand is slapped away. I'm fairly surprised, so while trying to keep the food balanced on my lap I shift to glare at said delusional hunter feeling awkward since I'm still in his lap. "Can I eat or not? Wasn't that our deal?" I snapped, glaring into his eyes.  
"Watch your damn mouth, Jackson. The deal was you got to eat with me. You eat after me." His silver eyes are dangerous as they stare into mine, challenging any defiance. I just stare back, confused, before lowering my eyes back to the tray.  
I'm forced to watch as he eats, taking the best for himself, but still leaving me plenty to eat. I try to watch television, but am unable to focus with the smell of baked chicken and fresh bread assaulting my nose. After a few agonizing minutes, I feel his hand wrap around my chin and turn my face so I'm looking at him. He holds a fork with chicken and starts to push it towards my mouth.  
He wants to feed me? Confusion swirls around me as I hesitantly open my mouth and allow him to feed the chicken to me. I shamelessly moan around the food, ignoring his laugh as he pokes another piece of chicken with the fork and offers it to me. I eagerly abide, and after a few more bites he puts a glass of water to my lips, and patiently tilts the cup, careful not to spill or make me choke. I smile when he pulls the cup back and he continues to feed me until I'm comfortably full. He puts the tray back on the table, and leans back, pulling me with him as he starts to watch tv.  
"Go to sleep, child."  
"Wait! I mean- ... may I ask you a few questions?" I stumble over my words, desperately trying not to anger him. "Y-you were talking about an auction? And how it would be better for me to stay with you? What are they planning to do with me? "  
He gives a long, deep sigh before shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "What aren't they planning to do to you would be a better question, Perseus." He must see the fear on my face, because he's all too quick to try and take back his words. "Well, that's not entirely true. It all depends on who it is. Some would want to keep you, either to use you for pleasure, or to inflict pain upon, while others would want you as a trophy over your father, while others still just might want you dead. "  
I fiddle with the edge of my shirt, pondering over his words. "...A-and what would you use me for?" I can't force myself to meet his eyes as I ask, instead I just close my eyes and continue to fiddle with the edge of the soft blue shirt.  
Another deep sigh, and I feel his hand reach up and wrap around the soft leather collar that I had forgotten about. " I would keep you Percy, and use you for both pleasure and pain. But it would be enjoyable, for both of us," he leans down and brushes his lip against my ear, his deep, calming voice sending chills down my spine. "I like my pets to submit willingly. I wouldn't want you to be scared of me," his hand goes under my shirt and runs up and down my back soothingly. "You'd be happy, and completely satisfied. Well fed, clean, thoroughly entertained, and you'd have all of my attention. And all you would have to do in return is trust me enough to let me care for you."  
I lean into his touch, resting my head on his chest. I remember the bathroom door and how I managed five out of twelve screws. I have opportunity for escape here. Besides, it's much better then falling into the hands of my enemies, or being tortured by some sick sadist. Pleasure or Pain? I need to stay here until I can escape. "When's the auction? How long do we have?" I stay tucked against his chest as his hand roams across my back and down my arms.  
"Why do you want to know?" His voice is suspicious, and I quickly try to figure out a reasonable excuse.  
"I-I just..." Not only does it need to be believable, it needs to correspond with my goal of staying here. "I just wanted to know... because... I- um..." I'm fumbling over my words nervously, and his hand reaches around and starts running through my hair. I close my eyes as his calloused fingers rub my head. I go quiet, enjoying the feeling before muttering out the first thing that pops into my head. "I wanna stay... with you. So you can take care of me. Keep me safe."  
He pauses at this, and the hand in my hair trails down to my collar and gently tugs me up so he can see my face. I look at his silver eyes, and he has such a serious expression I feel my face heat up in embarrassment at the close gaze raking across my features.  
"You don't mean that." I nearly choke as he says the accusation. This could go so horribly wrong so fast... If I want to convince him I have to force myself to believe it. Just pretend. You do want to stay here. Just for different reasons. So assure him that you're here to fulfill his reasons.  
"No... I do! It's... I just..." His expression turns hard, and I can tell I'm losing him. Time for my signature rash decisions. "Gods this is impossible. I suck at words." I grab his face, and force our lips together in a less then pleasant kiss. He gently grabs my hair and tilts my head into a much better angle, and then pulls me forward, into him.  
My mind is screaming at me, and I feel my stomach curl at the wet kiss. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip and I panic and pull away.  
"I-I'm sorry." His harsh eyes meet mine, and I lean forward, resting our foreheads together in hopes to lessen his suspicions. I close my eyes and try to over come the feeling of nausea and panic thats settling in my chest.  
That did not just happen... I bite back a gag, and feel a low whine in my throat. I feel my eyes watering as his hand gropes my bottom.  
"Perseus? Do you want to stay?" He asks me slowly, and I process his words and nod quickly. Too quickly. I open my eyes and his suspicion is still there.  
"I just...I'm really new to everything... Is that okay?" Hopefully he'll take that as lets go super slow... all I need is one more day. Next time I'm supposed to be showering will be my time to escape.  
He nods and goes to stand. I quickly climb off of him and wait as he stands and goes to the bed.  
I feel the panic rising back in my chest.  
"Perseus, I will keep you, but I must know that you're not here for your own reasons. If you're here because you think I'm the lesser of two evils, then this will not work. Do you want me to own you?" I stare as he crawls into the middle of the huge bed and takes off his shirt. I feel my body heat up, adrenaline coursing through me with the demanding urge to just run! My eyes drop to the floor and I bite my lip, trying so hard to stay still and stop shaking.  
"Perseus? Do you want me to own you? To use you for my pleasure? To keep you safe and cared for? " His voice is calm, but very loud. The panic in my chest is expanding and I can feel my heart painfully hammering against my chest. My breaths are out of control and I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack.  
'Percy... slow down...' I think to myself. 'Follow through. Just go with it. Worry about what's going on later. Just play your role. Breathe.... C'mon!' I close my eyes and take a deep breathe.  
"Yes..." I look up and see he is no where near convinced. "Please? "  
"Come prove it."  
There it is.. The panic rising yet again. I force myself to my feet and I stumble towards him. I finally reach the bed and he sits up, expecting me to do something.  
"I'm so sorry... I'm kinda... freaking out. Can I use the bathroom? And then.... yeah." He is looking at me with such an unreadable expression and I feel my eyes water.  
After several excruciating long seconds, he nods and points me towards a double door on the other side of the room.  
I mutter a small 'thank you' before scampering over to the heavy doors and pushing one open and sliding inside.  
I enter into a very large and extravagant bathroom with a jacuzzi that could fit a half a dozen people and a glass shower that looks like a small room. I scan the room quickly, noting the fancy towels and soaps and a small door that I assume leads to a toilet. I go to the sink, wanting nothing more then to feel the comforting water run across my skin.  
As I'm washing my hands, and look at my face. I look terrified, and the fucking collar wrapped around my neck isn't helping. Gods this is hard. I pause and just feel the water soaking into my skin. I imagine myself wanting this. Just trust. Just feel. Just go with it. New experiences, right? It's okay. I stare into my own eyes, as if I was sizing up an opponent. How much do I really have in me? How much can I take? I sigh, letting my eyes drift shut and focusing back on the water. I splash the water unto my face, and wash away all signs of fear and hopelessness.  
Get through this and you're gonna earn yourself a chance for escape later. I cut the water off. Go earn your escape. You can do this. A lot of people are in way worse situations. I just have to be convincing. I search around for a towel and gently dry my face with the soft cloth. I take a deep breath and one last glance in the mirror before leaving and returning to him... my soon to be owner.


	3. The Chance Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene includes mature content.   
> Basically Percy forces himself to have sex with his captor to try and ensure he'll be able to finish his plan for escape later.

I walk back into the room and shuffle quietly over to him. I sit next to him on the bed.   
"Okay can we talk for a minute?" I glance nervously at him, and he's rolling his eyes.   
"You're testing my patience, child..." He pushes himself up, and I desperately grab unto his arm. I pause, green orbs locked with silver as I decide whether to just let him leave and risk being sold into a far worse situation.   
"No! It's not like that! I just wanna talk about this first..." I urge him to sit back down and he does, and I swing my leg over him to straddle his lap.   
I'm uncomfortable with the position I just put myself in, and I feel a chill run down my spine at the fact I have absolutely no control over what he does to me. "If I tell you to stop you'll stop right?" My eyes flutter up to meet his, and he's obviously judging my motives. I need to stop sounding desperate and hopeless and forced and start sounding innocent and young. I get sick just from the thought of this dangerous and seriously messed up game. "Um.. You know I'm new to this, right?A-and I just don't want to start and then get too freaked out, and-"  
He raises his hand to silence me, and I instantly snap shut. He looks mildly impressed at my obedience before he speaks.  
"Child, my intentions aren't to hurt you." I'm fidgeting nervously on top of him, and his hands reach up to steady me. He sighs before continuing, "If you get extremely uncomfortable, say red. If you want me to slow down, say yellow. Green, go. M'kay?" His words are calm, but his face beginning to show his annoyance.  
I nod, seeing how impatient he was. "Yeah."  
"That's yes sir to you."  
"Um... yes sir? I understand."   
He reaches up and brushes the hair out of my face. "Repeat it back to me. "  
"Um...? Yes sir? Green is for go, yellow to slow down, and red is when I want you to stop. " I can see his smile, and I press further, hoping to win his favor. "Thanks for that. The...uh... colors, I mean. I-I... um." I struggle to come up with an answer that would make me seem comfortable with what he was about to do. "I didn't know you where gonna give me a choice in the matter. Thank you...um, sir."   
He didn't seem too impressed so I leaned down to brush my lips with his, and he let me kiss him, before we both pulled away. I felt the nausea rise in the back of my throat, and forced myself to relax. This isn't me. I'm just trying to survive.   
"That's very good, Perseus. You remembered. And you're welcome. I will always give you a say, I do not intend to hurt you and I do not want you to be scared of me."  
I nod with a soft, but fake smile, trying, and failing, to ignore his rough hands as he explores my body. I look at his shirtless form, and run my fingers tentatively over his abs, trying to go along with it. I glance up to see his face, and he nods with a smile. I take that as an encouragement, and run my fingers over his chest and shoulders and back down his sides. He reaches up and grabs my collar before pulling me down into a kiss. I kissed back as best I could, and he rolled us over, pressing my back into the soft bed, with his arms holding himself over me.   
"You good?"  
"Yeah..." I look up at him and he raises an eyebrow in question. "Yes sir!" I correct with a sheepish smile.   
He smiles back and leans down for a longer kiss.   
I smile into the kiss, biting back the bile rising up my throat. He grinds our lower regions together and I gasp and instantly start to squirm away, before being pulled back down by two strong, impatient arms.   
"I'm going to go very slow, child. But please refrain from resisting. If you anger me, I will tie you down." His eyes bore into mine, and I swallow a lump in my throat before nodding, eyes locked with his.   
So much for 'always giving me a say'.   
He nods back at me before returning to my neck. His lips connect with the soft skin under my jaw, and my hands wrap around his neck and run through his hair as I gently pull him closer. I close my eyes and sigh, biting my lip trying to stay still. I attempt to clear my head.   
Just focus on one problem at a time. Divide everything into sections and think it all through. Captured, with chances for escape. If I can stay calm and cooperative, I can survive. That's the problem I need to focus on. Emotions and instinct aside, this is the smart thing to do. Compartmentalizing right?   
I avoid thinking about who was doing this to me, and instead let myself start to feel the pleasure brought from what he was doing.   
His lips start to trail down to the sensitive skin connecting my neck and shoulder and after he gives a small kiss, he gently bites down. A shameful moan escapes my lips before I bite my bottom lip, almost breaking the skin. He leans up to look at my face, and I can feel it heating up in embarrassment.  
I hear him chuckle before he leans back down and sucks on my earlobe, taking it between his teeth. I shudder, and cling to him as he lets his breathe ghost over my skin.   
"It's okay to make noises, child. It shows that you're enjoying it." I can feel his smirk against my ear as he whispers into it. I shudder again and he moves back down to my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting his marks into my sensitive skin.   
While I'm distracted, he grinds our lower regions together again, but I don't pull away. Instead, I card my fingers through his hair and whisper praises to him as he works the bruising skin on my neck.   
I let myself relax and I allowed him to work me.   
Soon I could feel the heat coming off of my body in waves, and my sex straining against the thin black sweatpants. He grinds down again, and I involuntarily whimper, arching into his touch.   
He gives a low groan before sitting up and pulling me up by my collar to sit, too.   
"Clothes off. Everything but your boxers. Leave the collar on too." He is unbuttoning his own jeans, and I almost choke at the realization of how soon this would happen.   
I numbly obey, slowly taking off my shirt and socks, and putting them on the bedside table before slowly slipping out of my sweatpants, placing them next to my shirt and socks. My eyes flicker back to his, and he's watching me, looking as if he is about to devour me.  
"Reach into the drawer," he motions to the nightstand with my clothes, " and get the lube."   
I open the drawer and see a multitude of things that I have no idea of what they are, along with a military knife, files, pens, a flashlight, and a wad of cash. My hand ghosts over the knife, but I force myself to wait. There is a very good chance that he is expecting me to try and attack him, and if I fail in my attack I would definitely be screwed. Pun not intended.   
I keep shuffling around in the drawer, before finally wrapping my fingers around a small bottle of clear liquid. I shuffle back over to him before offering him the bottle.   
"Good. " He rubs my head while taking the bottle, and then pushes me back down unto the bed.   
He kisses me, his hands running up my sides, and I let myself relax slightly, as his lips trailed back down to my jawline, then down my neck and unto my shoulder, where he bits another deep bruise, almost breaking skin, and I groan, pushing against him. He continues nipping and kissing down my chest and abs, before bitting me again on my hip. His lips trail down to my inner thigh, and I am shaking in aspiration and fear of being touched. Both craving and fearing it. I prop myself up so I can see what is happening, and watch as he teasingly slips my boxers down. Two of his large fingers are slick with the lube. I swallow and he watches my expression as he presses one finger against my entrance and slowly circles it. I squirm, clearly uncomfortable, and he leans back up to kiss my neck as he slowly presses harder around my entrance. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he captures my lips in a kiss as his finger presses past the tight skin. I muffle a complaint into his mouth, and I know I'm crying. My body is shaking and I can feel the tears fall down my face, one after the other. It Hurt Like Hades.   
I feel pathetic, laying under this disgusting man and letting him touch me. Not only that, but pretending to /like/ it. Another tear slips down and I choke on a breath as he pushes deeper. I'm shaking horribly, but he doesn't even pause. I try to remind myself of my motives, but pure instinct takes over and he facade of wanting him crumbles away, leading to searing panic. The more I panic and the more I squirm the more it /hurts/!   
I can hear him speaking to me, but I can't process his words. I continue to struggle, and he just presses his body against mine, holding me still as he continues, completely unfazed by my distress.  
"P-please stop..." I turn my head into the crook of his neck, and he moves his finger deeper inside of me. "Please!"   
"Use your colors."  
"R-re-...." If I stop now, I'll chance being sold into a much worse situation."Yellow?" I mumble, and he rewards me with a small kiss to my temple. I curse myself in a very colorful and very unkind way for forcing myself to go through with this.   
"I am well aware that this is uncomfortable. It's going to be, especially since this is your first time, and since you won't relax." I can't bite back a small, almost silent whimper at his harsh tone, but he must hear me because he gives me a small kiss to my forehead before whispering encouragements to me.   
"Try again, okay? Take some deep breaths, and then focus on the kiss. It'll feel better soon."  
I nod, face still hidden in his neck as I take several deep breaths and force myself to go nearly limp below him. He keeps his finger still, and I can feel my body adjusting to the new presence. I sigh in a small relief and gently kiss his neck.   
"Tell me when to go."   
I nod, and experimentally rock back unto his finger. It is uncomfortable, but I force myself to keep up the slow pace.  
"Yeah you seem ready." He's smirking at me, and he gently moves his finger in and out.   
"No... Don't tense up. Stay relaxed." His voice is stern, and I comply, taking a few more deep breaths and move away from his neck, falling back unto the bed.  
After awhile of this, he adds another finger, but this one doesn't hurt near as much, and is easier to adjust to. Suddenly he curls his fingers and I arch shamefully into his touch and moan loudly as he defiles me.  
"Oh gods.... Please!!" I reach for him, and pull him back down into a kiss as I rock back into his fingers. He removes his fingers as soon as I started to freaking like it, and I hate to admit I pout at the loss. I lean back up on my elbows, only to be pulled forward by my collar. He hands me the bottle of lube before pulling me up into a kiss.   
"Your turn..." he whispers as we pull away from the kiss. I glance up at him, seeing he was dead serious.   
Okay Percy. Let's not screw this up.   
I fumble with the bottle cap as he slips out of his boxers, and finally, I manage to get it open, I pour what was probably way too much onto my hand before shyly reaching for him. I gently wrap my hand around his base before slowly pumping him, and spreading the lube. After a few strokes, I twist my hand around the tip and ran my thumb over the slit. I am rewarded with a loud moan, and I'm almost instantly shoved back down unto the bed.  
"Spread your legs." His voice is gruff, and I quickly comply.   
I'm not even able to process what's about to happen before he is already buried inside of me.   
It's not as painful as I expected, but it still knocks the breath out of me. I squeeze my eyes shut and just tremble below him. I feel another tear run down my face, and I painstakingly force the panic down. He holds himself still, slowly wrapping his hand around my sex. He slowly strokes, until I am completely relaxes underneath him.  
"W-why aren't you m-mmmahh..." He answers my question with a smooth roll of his hips. I moan again, and he keeps going, drawing more and more embarrassing sounds out of me.  
I can't tell when the pain turns to pleasure, but the panic fades until it is completely covered by lust.  
"Oh gods keep going!" I urge shamelessly as he starts going faster and harder.   
"Oh... gods..." I claw down his back, and mutter encouragements and curses as he pounds into me. I didn't know whether to be disgusted or begging for more. I hate to admit I went with the latter.   
"P-please! Gods... feels so... gah..." My ability to speak left me, thank the gods, as he continued his ministrations.   
I can feel the pleasure building and building until finally I snap, and am washed over with white as I come down from my orgasm. I can feel him slow down, and pull out.   
I tiredly close my eyes, relaxing in the afterglow, but he grabs my collar and jerks me off the bed.   
"I'm not finished, Perseus. You haven't brought me pleasure yet. Now finish." I am standing naked in between his legs as he sits on the tall bed, in nothing but my collar. I reach to wrap my hand around his member, but my hand is slapped away.   
"With your mouth, child." He states as if it is obvious.   
I bite my lip before kneeling, and rub my head against the inside of his thigh for good measure. I kiss the sensitive skin there before tracing my way to his balls with my tongue. I hesitate before reaching up and massaging his balls as I lick a stripe up his member. I slowly wrap my lips around his tip, my eyes focusing on his to see if I was doing well enough. He watches me intently, and I bob down, taking three-quarters of his member into my mouth.   
I hear him moan obscenely and his hand weaves itself into my hair.  
He swears before mumbling mostly to himself. "Wha-... no gag reflex, huh? Must be an heir of Poseidon thing." I shoot him a questioning glance, but continue to attempt to go further and further down. I keep massaging his balls with one hand, and use the other to make up for the space I can't reach. Suddenly, his hand in my hair tenses and he starts to pull me roughly up and down on his member. I miraculously don't choke (must be an heir of Poseidon thing *insert rolling eye emoji*), and holding my breath isn't too much of a problem, but my throat is burning, and he is being less then gentle. He keeps going, pulling me further and further down until I am taking it all. Suddenly he stands up, dragging me with him as he twist, pressing my back against the bed while I am still kneeling, cock in my mouth. Then he has both hands in my hair and forces himself down my throat. I close my eyes and feel a tear escape, groaning in pain, as I push against his hips with my hands. I push and push against him, but he keeps pounding painfully into my unwilling throat. I start to mumble around him, begging him to stop, but I am ignored.   
The effects of my orgasm have completely faded, along with my desire to finish. My heart flutters in my chest, and I feel the adrenaline and panic flooding through me again. I am starting to feel the start of a panic attack, but then it's over as he buries himself in my mouth and shoots his load. My nose is buried in his pubic hair, but I just close my eyes and wait, swallowing everything he gives me.   
Finally he pulls out and I keep my face down, trying to force the panic to ebb itself away. My body is cold from the adrenaline sitting in the pit of my stomachMy face twists in disgust at the lingering taste in my mouth.   
"That was disgusting." I lick the top of my mouth, and cringe at the bitter taste.   
He laughs before pulling me back into a kiss. "I think I liked your mouth better when it was wrapped around my cock." He smirks and I glare at him as he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a cloth and cleans us both before laying down on the bed, pulling me to his side. I curl up around him, ignoring my racing thoughts of trying to run or fight.   
As a psychotic rapist once said: 'Child, why do you not take advantage of the time you have to rest?'.  
Instead, I force my head back to soft sand, gentle ocean waves, and holding hands with the girl with soft, yet daring grey eyes.


	4. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets his first punishment... and then some...
> 
> Warning: There isn't much aftercare at all for Percy.

I wake up alone, in an empty cold bed. I reach out to where my captor should be, but he's no where to be found. I should have known to expect nothing more, but it still makes the act of what I did last night just that much worse. Knowing that I gave something I can never give again to someone who doesn't care in the least; it's haunting.   
It's similar to giving your very last dollar to a wealth man. It means so much to you, in surrendering all you have, but so little to the wealthy man who just takes it all for his own pleasure and gain.   
I feel myself shiver, yet I can't determine whether it's from the chill in the room, or the distaste running down my spine at being left alone the morning after.   
I finally force myself to sit up and swing my legs over the bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes before letting myself slip out of the empty bed and onto the cold, smooth floor.   
As my bare feet take on all my body's weight, I can feel a searing pain claw through my used body. I yelp in surprise and stumble, barely catching myself on the side of the bed. I force my feet back under me, and attempt to stand again.   
I manage to pull myself back up and once I'm balanced on my feet, I just pause to feel the ache run through my body.   
As I stand I feel something run down my leg, and look to see that no, it's not blood like I'd hoped. His essence is dripping down me making my stomach curl and my eyes water. My thoughts are very clouded, but right now all I can think is that I want it off... I want to scrub my skin until I can't feel... and I want to let the water heal my soreness... and I want to find some clothes and cover my body so I won't feel like I was just yesterday's whore.   
I shuffle to the bathroom, and once I'm alone in the extravagant room all I can do is just lean against the heavy door for support. I take a few deep breathes, trying to prolong a panic attack, before pushing myself to the huge shower.   
I just want water.   
I pull the shower door open and cautiously step inside, eyeing the many buttons, switches, soaps, and shampoos. I study the silver buttons carefully before just going with the biggest.   
As I press it, the silent bathroom is filled with very loud music. The noise startles me, and I press the same button again, but it only changes songs. I curse knowing that the noises will let him know I'm awake.   
I press a different button, and a screen to the left cuts on, showing some baseball game, and I press that button again trying to get the screen to go away, but it only changes channels.   
I press another button, and an ice cold spray covers me, and I shriek in surprise before pressing myself against the wall trying to avoid the icy spray.   
I shuffle back towards the panel and reach to press a different button, but a rough hand grabs my wrist and I turn to see my captor standing there, and I almost sigh in relief before seeing the anger on his face. I don't have time to react as he jerks me back through the ice cold spray and throws me unto the even colder tile floor.   
I land on my wrist, and I can feel the slight shift and then the dull pain radiating through it.   
I ignore it as I push myself over to face him. He cuts the water and music and tv off before turning back to my wet, nude form. I'm shaking from the cold, and I know I must look pitiful as he stalks over to me. I scramble to my hands and knees, and I'm about to run but he grabs my hair and forcefully pulls me back into place.   
"What the hell did you think you were doing?"   
His voice is misleadingly calm, and I stare at the floor before mumbling, "Well, I was in the shower, so probably showering."   
There's a painful tug on my hair, and he pushes my head backwards, exposing my neck to him.   
He slowly leans forward, and I push against his chest, but his other hand reaches around me to pull my waist towards him.  
His teeth graze my neck before his lips meet my ear. "Do not use sarcasm with me, child. You shouldn't have left the bed until I came for you, you shouldn't have used the shower without my permission, and you definitely shouldn't have just tried to run from me." He pauses, as if deciding something before continuing.   
"You will not be punished for this as of now because I haven't told you the rules and what is of expected of you... "   
I'm still shaking from the cold as his hand releases my hair and instead runs down my spine. I bury my face into the crook of his neck as he touches my body like he owns it. A shiver of disgust runs through me as I realize that he does own my body in his own twisted mind.   
I sigh as his hands go to my hips and he just rocks us back and forth as if trying to calm me. After several moments I realize he's waiting for me to reply.   
"Sorry," I mumble into his neck but he only pushes me away.   
"That's not how you apologize."  
I frown, thinking of a few rude comments before going with the one least likely to get me a new bruise. "Um... How am I supposed to apologize?"  
"Address me as 'Sir' when you speak to me. You are to always state what you're sorry for. Now, try again."  
I roll my eyes, and his hands squeeze my hips in a threatening way before I give in and try again.  
"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, SIR," I can hear the sarcasm in my voice and know I'm not helping myself but I still continue. "...even though you simply just expected me to know exact-" I snap shut as soon as I meet his eyes, and the sinister silver eyes are looking at me daring me to continue. Daring me to keep going. Daring me to give him a reason to hurt me further.   
I know I didn't even say anything too out of line, but I can see that with him I have no leniency. I can either say exactly what he want's me to say, or I can say what I want to say only to regret it later.   
"I-I'm sorry. That was... um..." I glance back at the floor, but his hand gently pushes my face up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, sir. But can we... uh? Go over the rules and stuff? So I can know what's-uh, expected of me?" My voice sounds awkward to my own ears, but he seems to accept whatever I said because he nods before guiding me back to the shower.   
"Would you prefer to shower alone? " After he speaks he leans into the shower and starts to press the required buttons.   
I must resemble a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing, with no words coming out, because when he sees me he just laughs.   
My face is burning, but I feel like his question is a trick. Am I even able to tell him not to shower with me? Is this meant to trip me up?  
"Um?" He now has the shower going, and I can feel the warm steam ghosting across my freezing skin.   
"Be truthful. If you want to be alone that's fine. If you want me to be with you that's fine too."  
"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" I didn't mean to say it, but once it was out I was sure I was going to just fall over from embarrassment. I sounded like a pissed little girl that was ditched after prom night.   
"I didn't know if you would want me there. Besides, I was talking to my employer trying to take you off the auction list for tomorrow. " His hand wrapped itself around my arm just above my elbow, and guided me into the doorway of the shower.  
"Did you get me off the list?"  
He gives me a skeptical look, but I just press further. " I deserve to know. It's my future. Or at least it'll be what's left of my future." I mutter the last part, but he seems to ignore it.  
"You don't 'deserve' to know anything. You'll know exactly what I want you to know. What I allow you to know. Now would you like to shower alone, or do you want me to stay?" I shoot him a soft glare before stepping into the shower.   
"Would you be mad if I wanted to be alone? " I step into the warm mist and moan at the comfort the warm water brings me.   
He smiles at me before shaking his head. He rolls his sleeve up before reaching into the shower and wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. He gently guides me over and connects our lips in a chaste kiss.   
"That's fine. I'll go get some clothes. And supper.." He hands me a washcloth before opening the door to leave.   
"Wait... supper?" I lean out of the shower to look at him and he just nods.  
"Yes. You fell asleep after sex, so I let you sleep. You fell asleep around 2 o'clock, and it's around 5:30 ish now. Aren't you hungry?"  
I nod, still confused as ever. "So... um? Thanks? " He raises an eyebrow, and I can't help but roll my eyes before replying with a playful smile. " Thank you, Sir!" I mock bow before slipping back into the shower.   
I hear the door shut, but can't seem to focus through the warm water and scented soaps and shampoos. 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

When I exit the shower, the first thing I notice is that I am still sore. Which means the water didn't even heal me. I wrap a white fluffy towel around me before I try to summon the water to me. I feel the familiar tug in my stomach and a slight buzzing around my neck. I keep trying to summon the water, only to receive a blinding pain that erupts from the back of my skull and trickles down my spinal cord. I yell and collapse on the floor, hands scratching at my skull and neck trying to stop the intense pain.   
I don't even notice him come in, but suddenly the pain is gone and I'm being held in his arms, towel discarded on the floor.   
He's mummering into my ear, but instead of understanding the words I just let his voice wash over me. He's calm, so I should be calm too, right?   
I glance up at him, and he wipes a tear away that I didn't know was there.   
"W-wha? " I swallow, trying to gain some of my voice back, but he already knows what I'm trying to say.   
"You tried to use your powers. So your collar activated the pain center in your brain to discourage you from trying again. " He's rubbing my hair, and rocking me back and forth in his arms.   
"So it DOES do something..." I mumble bitterly before resting my head on his chest.  
My body was still shaking, and knowing that he had the ability to make me feel that much pain was definitely a humbling thought.   
He laughs before picking me up and carrying me back into the bedroom.   
I notice the son of Athena changing the sheets on the bed, and he doesn't even look at me, but I know he heard my scream because I see him subconsciously reach up to hold the back of his neck too.   
My captor sits on the couch and he turns me over so I'm face down over his lap and he gently massages the back of my neck, scalp, and down my spinal cord. His thick fingers are gently massaging circles into my skin, and the feeling calms me and makes the pain fade more and more.  
After several minutes, the pain is forgotten, but the rumbling in my stomach is growing louder and louder.   
He sits me up before handing me the same outfit as usual. I slip into it as he gets the food from the son of Athena. After he grabs the tray I see him lean down and pull the blonde boy into a soft kiss. I'm overwhelmingly disgusted, and my appetite fades at the sick feeling.   
After the Athenian is excused, my captor, or 'Sir' comes back over and sits down on the couch. I go to sit on his lap, but he instead motions to the floor.   
"Kneel."  
His hand finds my waist and guides me to the floor. "No. Tuck your knees under you. Yes... Now place your hands flat on your thighs. Good. Now keep your head down. No eye contact."   
I keep my gaze on the floor as I kneel between his legs. His hand weaves itself in my hair, and I close my eyes as he gently massages my head.   
After a few seconds he stops, and I glance up only to have my head pushed back down.   
"Keep your head down, my pet," he starts to softly pet my head. "I'm going to finish eating, then feed you. Afterwards, we shall go over my rules. Alright?"  
I nod, keeping my head down.   
"Always reply to me verbally when I speak to you, child."  
"Yes sir." He seems to be pleased with my response, because he pets my hair before resuming his meal.  
I listen to him eat, and then I allow him to feed me spoonfuls of warm soup. He offers me bites of crackers every now and then, and a sip of water after a few bites. When I'm full, he leans back and sets the tray on the table beside the couch before leaning forward and lacing his fingers together.  
"Are you ready to learn what is expected of you if you are to stay here?"   
I nod before replying. "Yes sir."  
"Good. My first rule is that I demand your obedience without question. Disobedience is not tolerated, and you will be punished for every fault. If you have a problem following an order, or you need help, you are to come to me."   
His hand reaches under my face and tilts my chin up to look at him. "You are to always answer verbally when spoken to." He reminds me, and I nervously mumble out a 'yes sir'. He moves his hand away and my head falls back down, eyes averted.   
His hand goes back into my hair, soothing me. "You are to always respect me, meaning back talk, sass, and sarcasm will only bring you pain. You have already figured out what happens when you try to use your powers, but if it happens again, it will be more painful. The pain increases with each attempt. "  
"Yes sir."  
His hand guides my head down to rest against his knee, and I comply, relaxing into his touch.  
"You are not to speak unless directly spoken to, or asking me a question. I will not tolerate any conflict between my pets, so if you and Trey fight or argue you will both be punished severely."  
"Trey? Is that the son of Athena?" My eyes flicker up to his, nuzzling into his comforting hand in hopes to distract him in case me interrupting pisses him off. He gives me a questioning look, but lets it slide.  
"Yes. I've had Trey for two years, so he is very well behaved. I doubt you'll manage to bait him into any trouble, but if you're considering it, just know that no matter if it was all your idea, he will be punished to a much harsher degree. He's been here longer, and has no leniency, whereas you're still in training. "  
"Yes sir."  
"I'll inform you how you are to treat company later... And Trey will get you started tomorrow, so now we can go over my most important rule. Escape. Any attempts for escape will result in immediate punishment, and a restriction on your privileges. Your privileges being food, water, clothes, the color system that allows you an opinion during sex, and the freedom of being above ground. Now tell me, child, have you attempted to escape thus far?" I pause, and he notices because his hand reaches under my chin and tugs it so I'm forced to look into his eyes. "Have you?"  
My mind is racing. He knows. Well, he might. If he knows I need to confess, but if he doesn't know and I rat myself out then I'll be punished. And who knows what his punishments include?   
"No sir, I haven't tried to escape. " I hold firm eye contact with him, keeping my voice completely steady.   
"Oh, you haven't? Are you sure you want to go with that?" His face is unreadable, but I stick with my answer.   
"No sir, I haven't tried to escape." I repeat it, but even still I can see in his eyes that I've made a mistake.  
He reaches into a drawer beside the couch and pulls out a little bag with five little screws in it.  
My stomach sinks, and I close my eyes and he waits until I open them again.   
"Attempting to escape, and then lying about it? " He reaches forward and grabs my collar, pulling me forward. "You've earned your first punishment. Come here. " 

I stand and crawl into his lap, and he shifts me until I'm laying across his lap. I'm confused, but he simply scoots me forward until my butt is angled in the air, and my face comfortably resting against one of the throw pillows. I feel his hand as it runs up my back, and drags back down sending chills through me. His other hand is palming my bottom through the thin sweat pants.   
I'm starting to think that this isn't much of a punishment, as the cool air hits my now bare bottom. The sweatpants are bunched around my knees, and I'm starting to relax underneath his touch, until the wind is knocked out of me as a hand connects firmly with my backside.   
I cry out, hands clawing into the couch, trying to escape from the unexpected blow.   
"Stay still." He forces me back into place before slowly massaging the stinging flesh. "Count for me, pet. That was one," he pauses before speaking again, this time louder. "I said Count."  
"O-one.." I'm mumbling into the couch, and I hope he heard me.   
"I didn't hear you. So it doesn't count."  
Another hit, and I cry out before turning my head to loudly proclaim that that was number two.  
"No. The last one didn't count. That was one."   
I groan very loudly in complaint, and he chuckles before landing another hit. I clench my jaw and refuse to let out any sound besides my grumbled 'two'. He massages the red and burning skin, and I wince at the tingle that runs through my spine.   
His hand connects with a loud sound of skin hitting skin, and I gasp, hands scrambling for purchase as his calloused hand trails across the sensitive skin.   
"That one doesn't count. "   
"Wha-? " I'm basically panting for breath, and I turn to look at him, and he's smiling! "Wait! Three!"  
He laughs again, and I glare as his hand connects with my skin causing me to cry out in pain. "F-four..."  
At hit five, I'm a moaning mess, feeling the intense burn tear at my bottom. I can easily tell that he is hitting with his full strength, leaving me out of breath, red, and bruised.   
"Count, Perseus."  
"F-five?" I ask unsurely. Surely it's been more then five... How long is he planning to do this for? Another sharp hit brings me back to attention.  
"Ah! Oh gods... five... wait? Six?" I can hear him chuckle, but I'm in a haze, determining whether I enjoy the pain or not.   
The punishment continues far past what I'm comfortable with, and soon I'm crying, burying my face into the pillow and crying out whatever number. Soon, I'm incoherent, and can't count any further. Even though I stopped counting, the blows continue, until finally his rhythm breaks, leaving me sobbing into the couch, legs shaking.   
He seems to take a break, and starts to massage the stinging skin while running his other hand up and down my back under my shirt.   
"That should do for now. You did good, Percy..." He pulls my sweat pants up gently, before twisting me so I'm sitting beside him. I lean against him, and he wraps his arm around me comfortingly.   
"If you try to escape again, or cause any more trouble, I won't go so easy on you. " He's smirking, and I just glance at him before returning my gaze to the floor.   
"Are you tired?"   
I shake my head before remembering I'm supposed to answer 'verbally'.   
"No sir, I'm not." I pause, considering if there would be any consequences to the question I want to ask. "Can we talk...um... Sir?"  
"About?"  
"Um... Are you going to the auction tomorrow?"  
"Yes. We are."  
"We? Wait... I thought you said I was stayin-" He raises his hand, and I stop talking instantly.   
"You're going as my pet. Trey usually goes, but now it's your turn to learn how you are required to assist me. " His hand cards through my hair, and I lean into his touch.   
"Okay..." I sigh and relax into his touch as he gently corrects me.   
"That's 'yes sir' to you." I nod but don't reply.   
His arms around me stiffen, then I'm pushed back down over his lap.   
"You'll learn... " My pants are roughly pushed back down, and I panic, clawing at the couch trying to get away.  
"Please! Oh gods... I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sir!" I twist, trying to look at him, but he looks at me angrily.   
"Percy. I was just going to give you two, but now you're trying to fight me to escape?"  
"No! No...sir.. I'm... gods." I'm still panicking, and he's just watching me, anger evident in his features.  
"You were doing so good..." He sighs, and I feel bad having disappointed him, and I have to remind myself that I shouldn't care. "You have two options. Either you can crawl back over here of you're own free will and take whatever I feel that you deserve before we go to bed, or you can keep trying to get away from me and I'll drag you back over here, finish your punishment, and then lock you into the closet. "  
I force myself to calm down before slipping back into his lap. The cool air already has my red skin stinging, and I'm anxiously awaiting the hit.   
When it comes, I gasp loudly before speaking in my unbelievably shaky voice, "O-one... I'm so sorry!"   
I can't help the pathetic sounds, the begging, the crying, and the cracks in my voice as I beg him to stop causing me pain.   
After three more full force hits, I just want him to scoop me back up and pet my hair again. I want him to hold me like he did after my collar shocked me earlier. I liked how he just held me, and kept the pain away, instead of causing it.   
After another hit, and me counting that that was the fifth one, he starts massaging my bottom again, trying to sooth the burning skin.   
"Do you know why you were punished, my pet?" His voice is soothing yet very firm. I nod and start speaking as he shifts me to sit on his lap again.   
"I-I tried t-to escape...? I loosened five screws, and then afterwards I-ahhhhh..." I whine as he sets me onto his lap, the bruising skin pressing into his muscular leg. I whimper, and he urges me to continue. "...and...and... I-I... um... I disrespected you. Then tried to run. Again." I keep my eyes trained on my hands, and he runs his up and down my back.   
"That's right. Now what are you going to do tomorrow to make sure you don't earn another punishment?"  
I look into his eyes trying to see what it is he expects me to say. At this point I'll say just about anything to save my ass. Literally.   
"I won't disobey you? And I'll respect you?" He actually smiles, and ruffles my hair before scooping me up.   
"Good boy... Now let's get some sleep shall we?"   
I grumble a complaint, but I still allow him to carry me to the bed. He sets me down at the foot of the bed, and I try to climb on, but he pulls me back by the soft leather collar. I give him a questioning look, but he simply tells me to kneel before he walks away.   
I obey, kneeling as he taught me how, and keep my head down until he returns with a large dog bed looking thing and a chain.   
"This is the last part of your punishment for trying to escape. You won't be able to sleep with me. Instead you'll sleep on a separate cot. Now follow me. "  
I stumble to my feet and follow the much larger male to the corner furthest away from the room. He connects the chain to a hook in the wall, much like the one in the first room I was in when I woke up here. He then places the cot on the floor, and I walk over to him to allow him to connect the chain to my collar.   
"Good night. " He pets my head before giving me a kiss.   
"G'night." I offer him a soft yet fake smile. He falls for it though because he smiles back before walking back to his bed.   
I lay down on the surprisingly soft cot, and curl up letting my thoughts roam.   
Right now I'm acting like his stupid pet. Which is good, because he doesn't hurt me unless I somehow earn it. But now my plan for escape is gone. The auction tomorrow might offer me another chance to escape, but if I were to manage to escape it would be a good chance another psycho would get his hands on me before I could escape since we would be surrounded by people trying to buy children.   
I shudder at the sickening thought, faintly missing the warmth offered by a body next to mine, before closing my eyes to pray to my father again.   
I feel the slight buzzing of my collar and I stop praying immediately in fear of the pain that follows. When the collar stops buzzing and doesn't hurt me, I sigh in relief before staring at his form on the bed. I fumble with the chain connecting me to the wall, testing its strength, but oddly, I'm not concerned about getting away from the chain. Instead I let the cool metal rest against my skin as I start to drift off. The last thing I notice before falling asleep was the silver eyes watching me from the bed.


	5. The Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter gets intense... triggers below. No sexual themes, but there is language and violence. 
> 
> And special shout out to YumeNoKoi for giving me great ideas that helped me to write this chapter!  
> This ones dedicated to you! Your comments really got my brain working on the best/worst way to end this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to apologize for the wait, vacation got in the way so it took a little longer then I'd like..

My wrist is throbbing, the sprain being aggravated by the rough ropes tying my hands behind my back. I remember getting the sprain, how I was thrown unto the bathroom ground after being yanked from the complicated shower. I also remember me telling him that it hurt when he tied it, and him not caring in the least as he continued to wrap the tight bonds around my purple swollen wrist. 

Which was fine. 

I can handle the physical pain. What I'm starting to struggle with is the mind games. It's infuriating and confusing how he can be so calm and content one second, leaving me to believe that I'm in the clear, only for him to be in an anger-fueled rampage the next. One minute he'll be softly petting my hair, lulling me to sleep, and the next he's being cruel, giving punishments and relishing in my cries of pain. It's as if he's baiting me closer with shallow promises of safety and comfort before snatching me up as soon as I get too close. 

I can't tell whether he has really bad mood swings, is just a psycho path in general, or if there's some kind of twisted strategy to what he's doing. 

Based on what he's so called 'taught' me... I know that he likes me to be very quiet and call him 'Sir', and I know that me denying him of anything- whether it's my body, my obedience, or my respect- will cause me immense pain. Pain that he causes, yet also gives me a way to avoid. He seems to be insinuating that I'm bringing the pain upon myself because I didn't behave properly. Although you would have to be very weak minded to agree... right? 

Anyways, speaking of pain, my wrists must have lost blood flow because the throbbing has receded into a dull, numb ache. 

I sigh in displeasure, well, as much as I can through the uncomfortable gag in my mouth. It's too tight, and has only accomplished pinching the left side of my lips raw and making me slobber all over it. Not like I can close my mouth all the way or wipe the drool off with my bound hands. 

I'm chained to the inside of his blue Chevy van by my dog collar, as well as blindfolded. Not to even mention how utterly sore my bottom is from yesterdays 'punishment'.

But no matter how much I rant, or squirm, or fight... I'm still gonna be stuck in the back of his van... tied like an animal... waiting to be taken to an auction with my self proclaimed 'owner'.

So I sit and wait, like a good little pet, for us to arrive at the auction and for him to get me out of this gods forsaken van. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

When he finally opens the door, I just sit there, listening carefully, as he crawls in the back of the van with me. I hear him shut the door, and I'm alone with him... again. Completely defenseless.

I shiver as his cold fingers brush against my neck to unhook the chain connected to my collar. His hands cup my face, rubbing his thumb against my raw lip, before he gently pulls out the gag, letting it fall around my neck. I lick my lips and try to work the soreness out of my jaw while he turns to sift through one of the metal toolboxes. 

"Alright, Perseus. We are here. I'm going to go over a few rules, and I want you to listen very carefully. After I finish, I will remove your blindfold and let you adjust to the light before leading you inside." I nod, and he pets my hair before continuing. 

"First, you are to stay by me at all times. If you stray, you will be chained. You are to be completely silent, only speaking to reply to me when required. You will walk slightly behind me, eyes trained on my feet. When we're sitting, standing still, conversing, anything... your eyes are to stay down unless given permission to look up. If I introduce you to someone, you are to keep your eyes down until I give you permission to look at them and smile. Stay silent, even if they ask you a question, but you are allowed to shake their hands if they insinuate it. Understood?"

I didn't... it was a lot of information. He lost me at the 'be silent... blah blah... make no noise'. I nod anyways, not wanting to risk my chance of getting this blindfold off.

I yelp, startled as he pinches the inside of my thigh. "What was that for?!" 

I hear him growl, and I lean backwards, choosing to have extra pressure on my numb wrist in trade for space between the unpredictable man inches from me.

"One. You didn't give verbal conformation. I've already let it slide once in our conversation. You are to always answer me verbally, child. And two, do not raise your voice at me for any reason. Your silence starts now." I feel his hand on my neck, and I frown, but still reply with a quiet 'yes sir'.  
His hand runs along my neck soothingly, and I relax into his touch. "It's your first time with me in public, much less an auction. Although perfect behavior is always expected, slight mistakes won't be punished as harshly as they normal would be, but any purposeful attempt at disobedience, even if you give me the impression you're not being compliant, will result in a punishment on the spot. " I frown deeper. He would do that in public? Yikes.

His fingers slip under the blindfold, and gently remove it. I blink, adjusting to the dull light of the van while staring at what he's dressed in. He's in a suit, complete with a tie, jacket, and briefcase... while I'm wearing tight black sweat pants, light grey sneakers, and a light grey T-shirt with a blue-green logo on it. 

I start to question what the logo stands for, but as soon as I open my mouth to speak, he puts a finger under my chin and closes it for me. 

"Absolute. Silence."

I pout, and he ruffles my hair twisting me around to untie my wrists.

"You'll be fine." He encourages,but I am almost certain that those words of comfort are more for him then for me. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

It smells sickly sweet in here, and the carpet is a dark blood red, but other then that I don't gather much. 

I see very expensive shoes walk past, with much smaller feet behind them, either barefoot, wearing small sandals, or wearing sneakers. There's hushed whispering, with the occasional laughter from the owners, but none of their... um... victims? Pets? Property? Whatever they... I guess 'we' are... None of them speak. 

I sigh, but stay close behind my captor as he leads me down a wide hallway. I manage to catch a glimpse at the wall and see that its stark white. This seems to be a very expensive place, and I glance to the side, letting my eyes sneak up the wall to spot a picture frame showing someone that seems important. Maybe they were the ones who started this- 

"OOMF-" I run smack into my captors back, and he turns annoyed, and I give him a small, apologetic smile, but give up and let my eyes drift back down once I see that he is not at all amused. His hand loops around my waist before pulling me to his side. I keep my eyes down and I see three sets of feet in front of me. 

"Sorry... this one," He pats my head awkwardly, " is new. Just got him two days ago. Caught him myself."

The expensive pair of dress shoes laughs deeply, followed by the softer laugh of the woman in heels. The bare feet beside them stay silent, like me. 

"I can tell. I'm surprised you brought one that fresh. Have you broken him in yet?" The man's voice is deep, and I can FEEL all their eyes on me. I force myself to keep staring down, but I sense the familiar tingle of blood rushing to my face in embarrassment. 

I do not want to be seen here. I do not want to be associated with this man-- no, this FREAK. 

I don't want people around me KNOWING that I've been forced to sleep with this man. 

I feel my eyes water in humiliation, but I refuse to let a tear fall. I take deep, calming breaths and focus on his voice to anchor me.

No fear. No weakness. Not here.

"He is still in training... I figured bringing him to one of the smaller, more secluded auctions first would be beneficial." His hand rests on my lower back, and I stand there awkwardly listening and trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do with my hands. 

"Ah... I understand. I see you haven't had him branded yet. Are you planning on getting this one marked?" The woman's nasally voice grates against my ears, her question bouncing around my head. 

Marked? Like a tattoo?

"I suppose... I usually don't brand mine too soon, but I am positive I will be keeping this one." Wait... he is going to... brand me? I need to remember to question him, or Trey, about that later.  
"Oh wow... You usually take a few weeks to decide... What's changed?" The man seems intrigued, and he reaches forward to grab my chin, forcing my eyes up. His hand is rough, and he squeezes too tight. I want to pull back, but I figure that would just lead to more pain and even worse humiliation. 

"Hmmm...You said you hunted him... What name was he listed as?" The mans face is cruel, dark grey hair surrounding a harsh skin tone that is covered in wrinkles. I stare into his eyes, trying to convey all the hatred and anger I can muster. He seems entirely unfazed, and just jerks my head side to side to 'get a better look'. 

I glance at the woman who is several years younger then the man, and notice her large, blonde hair that reminds me of the angler fish, and her face that is caked in makeup. I can't gather much else because the man jerks my chin back so I have look at him. 

He's looking me up and down as if trying to figure something out. His gaze is very critical, and I stand very straight, still sending him a nasty look.

"He was listed as 'The Trident'." My captor seems tense beside me, and I can tell he does not like the other man touching me or showing an interest in me. ]

"Oh... I thought you were supposed to sell that one?" The man's eyes rake down my body, and I can just see the lust clouding his eyes, dilating his pupils. I can feel my instinct kicking in at full force, demanding me to either run or fight. My heart's pounding, but I hold myself still, my body almost shaking with the effort.

"I was. But he was a suitable catch. I kept him for myself." My captor's answers are getting shorter, and I know he's running out of patience. 

"I see... That's... rather selfish. I remember looking into his file... I would've paid handsomely for one like this." He lets go of my face, and I instantly drop my gaze, feeling utterly violated by just his eyes. 

"Yes, well sorry for your inconvenience. See you after the sell?" 

They nod and shake hands before I'm ushered back down the hallway.

It's nothing but short 'hello's and 'how are you's from there, so I just stand there silently, eyes down, mouth shut. 

Most conversations between my captor and the other people here don't even involve the 'pets', so it's easy for me to just stand there patiently, trying to gather information from their small conversations.

Eventually, we make it to our room, which consists of a counter that is stocked with alcohol and food, a small girl with an apron, a couch, a table, and a dark glass pane. 

"Please go sit, Perseus." He sounds tired, and I quickly obey, sitting in the corner of the couch.  
He comes back with a drink, and sits on the opposite side of the couch. "We have ten minutes, Percy, before the auction begins. Remove your shirt and shoes then come here." 

I hesitate, and he just gives me an expectant look before urging me forward. "Now, Percy."

I nod, and tug my shirt over my head before slipping my shoes off. I set them neatly in a pile beside the couch before crawling over to him. 

He grabs my neck and guides me into a soft kiss before he pushes my head down to rest on his lap. His hand winds into my hair, and I lay there, letting him pet and stroke me. His hands travel down by bare back, and up my ticklish sides, and across my sensitive neck, and through my wild hair. Soon, I'm completely relaxed, eyes closed, just sprawled across his lap. I see the girl that I assume works here, bring my captor a file, a pen, and a little remote.

He sets everything aside, instead using his hands to massage my shoulders, or pet my hair. 

I curl into his lap, content with sleeping through the whole 'auction' thing, and let myself indulge into a light sleep. 

I'm startled awake when a loud voice comes through the speaker announcing the beginning of the auction. I sit up, curiosity and fear urging me closer to my owner. 

He wraps an arm around me and takes another sip of his drink. The dark glass pane lights up, and I watch, horrified, as a young girl is ushered unto the stage. She's escorted by a guard, and I can't help but notice the gun strapped to his hip. 

The girl is stumbling in her black heels, and I assume she's been drugged because of the confused look on her face. She's in black lingerie that reveals more then it conceals, and I have to look away in respect for the poor girl less then thirty feet from me. 

That could've been me... Was supposed to be me... and gods... 

I feel a shiver run down my back in disgust as I hear the loud speaker boom the starting price and I can't help but to gag as several lights blink green on the remote my captor is holding.

"D-does that mean...? " I'm staring intently at the remote, watching it closely as if it was going to suddenly attack me. 

"Yes. There are numbers under each light that lets you know which person is bidding. Green means they have the highest bid and/or are bidding, and red lets you know when they back out. If there isn't a light then it means they aren't bidding or haven't bid yet." His voice is calm, and he's watching my face carefully as I digest his words.

"S-so all those green lights?" My voice is barely above a whisper, and he cards his hand through my hair in comfort.

"Means they are bidding higher and higher. I have the loud speaker muted right now since I'm not interested, but usually it will announce the new highest bid ever so often." 

I nod in agreement and let my eyes shift back to the girl being marched around on stage. 

I refuse to look anywhere but her face, and even then I can only look for a few seconds before dropping my eyes in disgust. I glance back at the remote and notice that the green lights are slower, and the green lights keep shifting to red signaling them backing out of the bid. 

Then, there's only two green lights left... she's about to be sold... about to be owned... gods no. 

I wish she had more time. I wish she didn't have to suffer this fate. 

I remember my owner telling me that some people were in it for the pleasure, but others just liked to inflict pain. He also mentioned that some were just in it for the kill and I can't help but wish that she gets one of those. That she dies quickly, without losing her purity or having to endure the pain. I don't want her to suffer, and I definitely don't want her parents to find out that she was defiled. 

Oh gods.... my MOM. I stifle a choked cry, and I feel my eyes water again. 

I whine, deep in my throat, and my chest has this unbearable ache. My body shakes, and my vision blurs through tears but I refuse to let myself fall apart. 

Not here... not here... 

My memory decides to be helpful and provides me with an image of my mom smiling, her soft face and kind eyes that usually give me strength, are now tearing me down from the inside out. 

I sniffle as he kisses my forehead, and I lean into him, smelling the sharp scent of his expensive cologne. 

I can't think of her right now... I feel a tear slip down my face and I can feel my resolve cracking, but I absolutely refuse to cry loudly. I don't want to be seen, and I don't want to be heard. I just want my owner to take me back to his house. I don't like it here. 

I glance back down to the remote, the two green lights still interchanging for the highest bidder. 

I keep watching the remote, feeling his warm hand climb under the back of my shirt. I force myself to relax in his lap, feeling tears slipping down, but refusing myself the right to break. 

After several seconds I feel like everything is slowly getting better. Thoughts of my mom have faded so I can focus on the task at hand. The warm hand on my back feels good and is helping me to relax. I like the smell of his cologne, and so I let that scent steady my thoughts. 

I'm content in his lap, sitting there watching the remote as he watches my tear-streaked face. 

The green lights keep flickering back and forth and back and forth.... until one fades into red and my entire body goes stiff. 

Oh no...

She's been sold. Her whole life... given to whoever was hiding behind that cursed green light. Her future taken from her for something as meaningless as money. Paper. 

I watch as the girl on stage is ushered away and the light behind the dark glass fades to black.

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

It's been almost two hours since that first girl, and I've seen too many faces... too many young people whose lives are ruined by this. For money. 

It's sickening, and I know that the last thing I should be doing is seeking comfort from the same one who dragged me into this, but I can't help myself but to shift closer to the warm body and gentle hands. 

Those children... 

"Almost through... You've been so good. We have three left, okay?"

"Yes sir." My voice is flat, with no emotion. I've given up mourning for each one. Each child... each life... 

I sigh, looking up at my owner's face instead of the stage because after the first several victims I couldn't bare to see their faces. He's watching the stage, and his eyes widen before his hand covers my eyes. I jerk away, and he follows me, pushing me down into the couch. 

I panic and kick him off of me, sending him sprawling unto the floor, as I gather myself and run towards the door. 

The maid sees my intentions because she darts to the door and slips a lock into place. I reach the door and after shoving her aside I try to push the lock back. 

I stare, fear and anger clouding my thoughts as I curse her in Greek. In order to undo the lock I need a code. A fucking code.

"Oh gods..." I turn, fearing what he might do to me, but that fear is nothing compared to the ice that crawls down my throat and into my stomach. I stand there, motionless, as my brain struggles to compute what's in front of me. 

My arms and legs are full of lead, and I sway on my feet, my head spinning in complete overload. 

No... NO... My eyes stay locked onto the all too familiar victim behind the glass pane. 

My captor has already gotten up, and I hear him start to move towards me and I panic. No... NO. 

I do a spinning roundhouse kick on auto pilot, and he stumbles before falling back and flipping over unto the couch, landing on the table, and sending the shards of wood scattering across the floor as the table shatters underneath his unconscious body. 

My foot hurts now, and I know I agitated the bruises all over my ribs and back, but I don't linger on the pain as I turn to face the nurse. 

She looks scared and she dives for the phone, but I pounce, shoving her roughly against the wall.

"Type in the code. " She is crying and shaking, and I'm sure my deep, threatening tone isn't helping, but I don't care. "NOW." I yell at her, and she yelps before shuffling into action. I go and grab the remote, and carefully search my captors body finding only a knife. 

I turn back to see the maid shuffling in a drawer. She pulls out a gun and aims it at me, but I roll smoothly behind the counter and wait. 

She is sobbing, and I don't spare the energy to feel guilty as I hit one side of the counter, making her focus her attention on that side as I creep around the other and tackle her, sending the gun sliding across the floor. 

"Type in the fucking code! And stop wasting my damn time!" I hold the knife to her throat, making sure not to draw blood before rolling off of her and pulling her to her feet. I shove her towards the door, before retrieving the gun. 

My experience with The Giant War and Kronos seems to have kicked in. The mission. Protect her and get her out of this hell-hole.

I check the gun and realize that she never even took the safety off. I scoff, before going back to the drawer searching for more ammo. None.

I hear a soft click and then she's pulling the door open. I look at her scared face, and I know I'm going to regret this next part. But I'd regret it much worse if I didn't tie her up. She'd rat me out and then I'd be screwed. 

So I go to my captor and get his belt. I tie her hands to the wine cooler rack thats attached to the floor. 

As I go to retrieve my shoes and shirt my captors briefcase catches my eye. I pry it open with a knife and find another gun, with extra ammo and several files and a lot of cash. I grab some of the cash, the gun, and all the extra ammo along with the knife from his jacket. 

I slip through the door, shutting it behind me, and walk down the hallway, all weapons hidden on me, but in easy access. I jog through the corridors, glancing at the remote every now and then, panicked to find that there were now more red lights then there were green. 

Please keep bidding... I need more time!

I jog down the hallways and then I run face first into a security guard. 

I squeak in panic, and he grabs me by the shoulders, holding me securely. I know I won't be able to get out of his grip, and so I need a plan. His friend comes behind me and I pray he doesn't notice the gun.

Shit.

Think.... Lie... something to get them to leave.

I force my bottom lip to tremble, and I do my best scared face. "M-my... my owner... h-he collapsed... I don't know what's wrong... Room 21. The maid told me to tell a guard and wait. I- I don't think I'm supposed to see... M' sorry..." I let my gaze fall and I start fake crying. I must be pretty convincing because the guards pull out a phone and asks for medical on room 21 and for more guards to go to the doors. And for a sitter to come collect me. 

"Okay. Kneel. Stay right here. Your owner is receiving help. I'm going to go take a look and my friend here will stay with you okay?"

I nod, keeping my head down before turning against the wall and kneeling so the gun won't be revealed. I keep it pressed against the wall, hidden. 

I keep my eyes low, waiting for the other man to leave and the other to look away. 

He stand a few feet in front of me, in between the double doors. I fish the knife out of the pocket and wait until the other guard is out of eye sight before making quick work of the last guard. 

I know I should feel remorse, but I don't. This man hurt her. Indirectly but he still had a part in it. 

I look at the remote and see three little lights left. 

Shit...

I dart through the doors and there's a small hallway with two more guards. I pull out both guns and shoot them as they draw their weapons. I don't kill them with the first shot, but they're injured enough for me to get a closer shot. I push through the next set of double doors, and I see her. 

I don't have time to feel relief that I actually fucking found her as I feel two pairs of hands grab me, and I turn noticing all too late that there were guards on the inside of the doors too. I twist the guns in my hands and shoot them both, and they release me. I shoot them again, leaving them to lie with lifeless eyes on the floor. I turn to the last guard, and he shoots, but misses because of the blinding light shining into his eyes from the spotlight on the stage. 

I slip into the dark, and slink closer to the stage. I have three bullets in each gun, along with the extra ammo. 

I shoot him in the foot, and he crumples, letting go of her and falling. Now that he's away from her I shoot him again, going for the kill. 

Then I turn to her. She's heavily drugged, with luscious blonde hair, and startling grey eyes. I feel emotion just pouring through me. My heart ACHES to touch her. To keep her safe. And I will. 

I lean forward and kiss her lips softly. 

"I love you Annabeth Chase. Please to gods make it to Elysium. And please forgive me." I raise the gun to her forehead, and try to pull the trigger. 

I can't. Her eyes are staring at me, and she recognizes me. She fucking recognizes me. She smiles at me, a breathtaking smile, and I feel my body shake, tears flowing freely as I recognize that look.

Relief. She trusts me and thinks I'm here to save her. And I am. I am here to save her from this shit that I don't want her to endure. 

My future wife is standing right in front of me. My heart aches and my brain faintly registers the shouting of guards around me. 

"I love you so much.... Please understand... " A guard reaches for me, and I pull the trigger before I can lose the chance to let her escape. 

Her strong body, the one I could always count on to defend me in heavy battle, crumples to the floor in a limp, bloody heap. 

I scream, in agony as her beautiful eyes stare lifelessly... I drop the gun and they yank me away from her... from the love of my life... and then my clothes are ripped off and they remove all other weapons from me. 

I'm yanked back up, and dragged back through the doors, but my mind is still with her. My SOUL is still with her. With her face, and her smile, and the way she bites the ends of her pencils when she's deep in thought.... the way she tucks the corner of a page in a book to keep her spot, the way she teases me about my intelligence even though she has full confidence in my ability to figure things out. The way she sings to me when she thinks I've fallen asleep on the beach.... The warm hand that always slips into mine when I need support... The grey eyes that once scared me... but turned into the only anchor I ever needed. She kept me strong. She was the only reason I had to live....

My mind flashes back to her bloody, lifeless form. The way her amazing mind was splattered unto the floor. Those lovely grey eyes... devoid of any life. Her lips parted as if trying to get a breath that will never come again... 

I see a man in white scrubs come towards me and I struggle, but the men escorting me shove me into the wall and one wrenches my arm behind me and pulls it up so far I'm sure I feel the muscles ripping. I cry out and push back with renewed strength that is sapped from my body merely moments after I feel a needle slip into my neck. 

The darkness overwhelms me, and I drift to the thought that maybe this is a lethal injection and I'll be joining her soon...

Annabeth Chase... the only reason I had left to live anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...
> 
> Go ahead and say all the hateful things you need to in the comments... rant. Go ahead. xD I was writing this thinking I am a horrible person...
> 
>  
> 
> I tried a new style... with spacing in between lines. Is it easier to read that way? If so plz tell me in comments so I can know whether or not I need to keep doing the extra space.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AND MOST IMPORTANTLY::: 
> 
> Percy screwed up.. And he's going to receive hell because of it.   
> I want all your ideas for what happens... albeit punishments or the 'Auction' person not letting him go back with his original captor and selling him to someone else.  
> Maybe the captor gets his hands on Percy again and gods who knows what'll happen? All ideas are greatly valued bc it helps me to think and write and I can gather a story much faster with different view points!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to all who have followed this story! 
> 
> ((and srry for the long chapter notes ;) ))


	6. The Three Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with triggers. Be careful, and sorry in advance for hurting Percy :| 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Chiyozora! Who has followed the story and kept me thinking... Thx for brainstorming with me! 
> 
> Thx for all who comment, kudos, or subscribe! :))
> 
> ~Midnightdam56~

Attrition 6

I blink and see nothing but darkness. I can't move my body and I can't even tell if I am breathing. 

My memory is foggy... I can't feel anything... 

'Oh gods... I'm dead.' My mind supplies me with this very pleasant thought, and for a few moments, I believe it. Only to have my memories slowly fade back into my mind. 

I remembered Her face. Her eyes. Her smile. Her laugh... It's all gone. I took it all away from Her. 

My body seems to awake, and as the effects of whatever was in the syringe wears off, I wish I WAS dead. 

My head is throbbing, as if I had been kicking myself in the back of the head repeatedly for letting Her get in such a bad situation. Not that there was much I could've done anyways... Hell I couldn't even help myself stay safe from this shitty place. 

A groan rips itself from my shredded throat, and I grimace at the pain. Oh yeah... I screamed myself raw after I killed Her. As if it was my body lying in a pool of blood... I feel a tear slip down my face, and I just lay there, wishing I was dead, too. 

The room I'm in is completely dark, and I blink again, just to make sure my eyes are even open. 

I sigh deeply, feeling the ache in my throat, my head, and the weariness in my body. I'm so tired. Exhausted. Her death took everything from me. 

I want to fall back asleep, but I know I need to get up. I need to deal with the consequences. 

Oh GODS. The consequences.... My owner- no... my captor... he's going to be so mad... He is probably going to kill me now. I most likely screwed up any chance of survival by attacking him, the maid, several guards, and Ann--... and Her. 

But it was worth it. It has to be. For Her. I didn't want Her to endure this. So I gave Her a way out. And if they do kill me, then I'll be with Her again! I can't help but smile pathetically at the cowardice thought. I want to see Her face... I want to hold Her hand and laugh with Her and feel that freedom and empowerment I get just from having Her at my side. 

So what if they kill me? It'll be doing me a favor. It sure beats having to be my captor's punching bag and go-to whore. 

Okay. Face your death and you can be with Her... I force myself to sit up, and I groan again at the heaviness and pain radiating through my bones. I crawl forward, and I hear the rustling of chains behind me. I reach up to my collar, and sure enough, I'm attached to the chain that seems to connect to the wall. 

I follow the chain back to the wall and wait patiently for my execution.

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

I must have fallen asleep, because when the door finally opens, I'm picking my head up from where it was resting on my knees. I feel the familiar stickiness from drool, and I wipe my mouth while trying to let my eyes adjust to the bright light from behind the door. 

There's a man standing in between me and the door, and he walks towards me. I squint up at him, but I can't make out his face. 

I feel pain erupt from my side, and I realize that he's kicked me. I land roughly on the unforgiving floor, and I scramble back to my hands and knees only to be kicked again in the stomach. I fall back to the floor, and he kicks me again in my back. I roll... and he kicks me again in my ribs.

And again in my chest...

And again in my shoulder...

Here it is... I'm coming Wise Girl.

I wait for another blow, ready to get beaten to death, but it never comes. I look up, and he's pulling out a circular device. I don't struggle as he reaches for my collar and pulls me to my feet. 

He pulls out a knife and puts it to my throat and I can't resist the smile. 

I'm coming...

I feel the cool metal press against my skin and slip under the collar. My heart flutters and in that moment I am ready to die, I want to let go and I want to chase after Her in the afterlife. 

I hear a ripping sound, and I assume it's him cutting open my throat, but I don't feel any pain.   
Maybe I'm already dead?

I feel the warm leather collar around my neck fall off. He cut my collar off? Is he just doing that so he can keep it after I die? Or is he about to sell me? Or is this not even my captor? It looks like his body shape, but I can't be sure. 

"Who are you?" My voice is strained, from the screaming no doubt, but it still makes him freeze.   
He just walks away and I panic and follow him. 

"No. Stay there and kneel." I obey, sinking to my knees. That was his voice. I know it was his voice. But why is he leaving me? 

I look up to see him slip outside the door. Then I'm blinded by a deadly bright light. I close my eyes and use my hands to try and block the horrible white light.   
I hear him come closer, and I see him kneel beside me. 

"Percy, look at me." I do. I drop my hands and squint at his blurry figure. My eyes take a few seconds to focus, but he waits silently. 

Once he's in full focus I can see the rage written all over his face. He looks terrifying, with his hard silver eyes, his hands clenched in fists, and his vicious snarl. 

"Sir?" My voice isn't more then a small squeak, but he doesn't seem to care. I want to ask for water for my throat, but I don't dare to open my mouth again. 

"You fucked up." Have I ever even heard him cuss before? I can tell I'm treading in seriously deep and dangerous waters.

"I know...sir." I add the sir as an afterthought as I drop my eyes back to the floor, but his hand grabs my chin in a painfully tight grip as he jerks my face back up and towards him. I lose my balance and scramble to get my hands under me as he pulls me within inches of his face. 

"Gods I don't even know where to fucking start. I can't even name all the shit you did wrong. But I'm sure as hell gonna name the highlights. You fought me, you stole from me, you attempted escape, you lied to superiors, you trespassed onto a place you sure as hell weren't supposed to be, you KILLED people, Percy! You know how much fucking money I had to pay? I'm being sued by four different families of the guards you killed. I had to compensate for their loss of property and pay for that fucking girl!" 

His grip is impossibly tight, and he's just spitting these words through clenched teeth. He's so angry... No, that's not a suitable word. He is enraged...Furious, with hatred filling his features. I just whimper while he shakes me, and I can see his desire to hurt me. His silver eyes stare into mine, and I just stare back like a scared animal, afraid to move, afraid to make a sound, afraid to unleash the wrath of the beast that caught me.

"They wanted to kill you Percy! I had to practically fucking BEG them to release you! I told them that you'd suffer much worse alive with me then dead. And you sure as hell better believe it. You're going to be begging me to kill you. But I won't. I'm going to use you and hurt you in every sick way I want... and you're just gonna sit and fucking take it. Take all of it. You are going to regret ever being born. I'm going to make you wish that you were still just my pet. You're going to LONG for my company, for me to feed you by hand, for me to let you sleep with me... You're going to regret having ever crossed me, Jackson." His voice is hard, unforgiving, and devoid of any emotion other then anger.

My eyes fill with tears, but not at his threats. He's not going to kill me? I'm not going to be able to see Her? My mind goes blank, only focussing on the pain in my chest. It's the same pain I felt when I saw the life fade from her intelligent, strong, and beautiful grey eyes... Just a dull pain that starts small, in the center of your chest, and then expands until you feel like your heart will burst from the intense pain. It's like the pain is devouring you. Just destroying everything it touches. And then... after you're snapped back to reality, it just leaves you with this huge, empty, gaping hole in your chest that can only be filled by something, or someone that's no longer here.

"You see this?"

I whimper, my bottom lip shaking at that unbearable emptiness. It feels like I'm going to implode. 

"Do you see this?!" He grabs my neck and turns and pushes me against the wall. I hit my head, but the pain offered is a nice distraction from that longing filling the rest of my body. I want Her....  
I feel another tear slip, but I forge ahead to see what he wants me to see. 

He holds up the little circular device he's been holding, and I nod. His grip gets tighter and I whine in pain before croaking out a 'yes sir'. 

He moves his hand from my neck and instead grabs a fistful of my hair. I wince as he pulls my head back so I'm looking up at him. He shoves the metal little loop in my face to let me see it before he pushes it onto my neck, locking it into place. 

"This is your new collar. Not only will it help to keep your powers in check, it'll also respond to me every time you're doing anything I disprove of. One wrong word, one glance when your eyes are supposed to be down, one step out of line... and this'll happen."

I don't even have time to panic before a white pain engulfs me. Pain courses through every single nerve of my body, and I can't see, I can't think... I faintly hear a scream, and realize it's mine. All I see is white and I feel like my body is floating off the ground. I don't feel anything but that intense hot pain. The pain ends, and the scream is replaced by a panicked sob. Again, after a few moments I realize it's mine. I slowly drag my eyes open and at some time during the shock, I crumpled to the ground, my hands wrapped tightly around the collar. My body is vibrating with pain and shock. 

I look up at him through tear filled eyes, sobs still shaking my small body. He isn't comforting me like last time, and somehow that makes things so much worse. I reach out to him, and wrap my shaking hand around his ankle before shuffling forward. I don't see the kick coming, and then my back hits the wall, pain sprouting through my neck on contact. I can't even tell where he kicked me... my body is still numb from the shock.

I curl into myself, wanting comfort from somewhere... even death. Gods death sounds like really good comfort right now. 

Comfort never comes. But 'they' do. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

After the collar incident, I'm left alone. Thirsty, hungry, naked, and alone in the dark. He said that I lost all of my privileges, and since I want to act like a wild animal I'll be treated likewise. 

It's hard to sleep with the cold air blowing against my bare, bruised skin, but that's not what keeps me awake. Her face does. I used to rely on dreams of Her to help get me through this, but now they haunt me. She's crying, saying I betrayed her, saying that She hates me because I hurt Her. So I don't sleep. 

But I do think. 

I made him very angry and he wants to see me in pain. My best bet would be to not anger him any further and to just wait for his anger to fade. Which requires me to comply with his will. I don't need to resist him. Just take it, like he said. Handle the pain, compartmentalize my emotions, and submit to his will. 

I can't tell how much time passes while I sit, curled up in the dark, wandering through my darkest thoughts, before he enters. I sit up, anxious and fearful about my punishment, but also happy to see him because when he is in here he brings light. 

I smile in spite of myself, hoping he brings me food. The lights flick on, and my smile drops... That's not him? The man smiling down at me is very large, with lust filled eyes, and an erection. I get to my hands and knees and slowly start scooting away from him. Another man enters, this one smaller, but still much larger then me. I go as far away as I can, backing into the corner the furthest away from them. After they enter the room ANOTHER man enters. This one is short, but wide, a fat, disgusting hairy belly showing from under his shirt. Then, to my great relief my owner enters, dragging a metal chair behind him. My eyes stay locked with his, and I silently plead for him to help me. 

He smirks at me, then just watches as the largest man corners me. I'm still sitting, holding my knees to my chest, and he just towers over me. His body is blocking my view from my owner, and I don't dare move. I want to ask my owner what is happening, but I'm far too afraid to speak. 

Did he change his mind? Did he sell me to them? Fear races through me, and I just sit there, staring up at the large man with wide eyes. 

His smirk is vicious, and I shiver as he starts to reach for me. As soon as he makes contact, I panic and punch him right in his nose. I don't have much leverage since I'm still sitting, but it distracts him enough for me to crawl between his legs. The other two men come for me, and I scramble to my feet and dart to where my owner is sitting in the corner. I slide next to him, wrapping my arms around his leg. 

"W-What's happening?" I stare up at him, but he just looks at me. He doesn't reply, doesn't help, and he doesn't even pet my hair to comfort me. I feel the men's hands on me, pulling me off, and I claw desperately at my captor's jeans trying to stay with him. 

"Release me, Percy." I pause at his words, staring deep into his eyes. He's serious. He wants me to let go and let these men have me. I feel my eyes water, and I close them tightly before letting go to let them drag me away from him. 

"Wow... You weren't kidding when you said he was a fighter... I thought you just meant he would squirm..." The man large man is rubbing his nose as he stalks back over to me. 

My owner just smirks, his eyes still locked with mine. 

I stare back at him, silently pleading for him to save me. Their hands on my bare skin just doesn't feel right. My skin crawls, as they throw me unto the unforgiving cement floor. I glance back to the men only to see the largest undoing his belt. My eyes widen in surprise and I stare back at my apathetic owner. 

"Please..." My voice is small, cracked, and scared. "Please. Please!" I'm crying, and he stands and hope fills my heart as he walks over to me. The men step away, and I'm smiling, relief flooding through me. He reaches me, but for some reason he seems angry again. I thought he was helping me? Why is his hand around my throat? 

He squeezes, cutting off my air as he drags me to him. "You deserve every bit of this. I'm not going to help you. And you're not going to fight them. You're going to take it. You're just gonna lay there and fucking take it... and you're going to look me in the eyes while you do. I want to SEE your pain through your eyes! You are going to cry out, calling to me for help, and I'm going to savor every single tear while you suffer." He throws me back onto the ground, and I stare, open-mouthed at his back as he walks back to his chair. The men laugh loudly, and I feel more tears cloud my eyes. 

Complete abandonment. He isn't going to help... Hell, I doubt he even cares. I instantly long for him to come back. Even if he wants to hurt me... I can take the pain. I just don't want to be left alone with these men... I want him to come back and hold me, maybe even have sex with me himself, but not these men. Not these strange men. They're cruel and harsh. Why would he give me to them?

They come back over to me, and I keep my eyes locked with his, as ordered, while they push me back to the ground. Their dirty hands roam shamelessly over my body, touching me harshly, obviously not for my own pleasure but for their own. I whine, low in my throat, and one of the men runs his hands through my hair harshly, tugging and twisting. Another is trailing his finger nails down my long legs, while speaking crude things about my body and about my fear. 

I feel a finger press against my entrance, and I jump nervously... only to be jerked roughly back into place. I don't know who is who. I can't see their faces, and I don't want to. I just keep my eyes locked with his... those beautiful silver eyes. Why won't they help me? 

That finger breaches me, and I cry out in pain, looking up to see the fat and hairy man smiling down at me. I choke on my sob, and I start to squirm away, but I hear his voice. He's calling my name. I look back at him, waiting for his instruction. I'm panicking, and I need something to anchor me. 

"Stay still, child. Look at me. I want to see your eyes." His voice is stern, but not as angry as before. I look in his eyes, and they're so... familiar. I keep my focus on his eyes, on his mouth, on his face in general. I take in the small scar he has right under his eye, the bristle on his face since he hasn't shaved. His dark hair and his strong jaw. I whine, low in my throat... internally screaming for this to stop. I want HIM. I want him to help me, to hold me, and to hurt me himself. It just feels so wrong to have these complete strangers touch me in ways that only he's ever dared to touch.

"Relax, bitch. You're only making this harder for yourself. " I don't look to see who it is. Instead I keep my eyes trained on my owner. I beg him with my eyes, just wanting him to call them off. They'll listen to him. They have before. He is in control of these men, and in a way that makes me feel better. If they take it too far he'll protect me... right? He won't leave me I don't think. He might even hold me and try to comfort me. He's done that before, after the shower when I got shocked for trying to use my powers. He had held me then. He offered me comfort, and I had felt safe in his arms.

Oh how I longed for that gentle contact. Instead of these rough hands pulling on my hair, scratching down my legs and pressing against my heavily bruised sides. 

Another finger is added, and I clench my jaw so hard my teeth ache. I reach one hand out to my captor, but my wrist is caught and forced over my head. 

"Oh you're so tight... I can't wait for you to take my cock, kid." My eyes burn with tears and I just feel so helpless, so ashamed of what I can't prevent. But he can. My owner can make this all stop. But he won't. Because I was bad and I embarrassed him. I hurt him, and so now he's letting others hurt me. Maybe I do deserve this... I did kill several men. I don't particularly feel guilty, but imagining that the three men holding me down are the same ones I hurt makes it easier. 

An eye for an eye. I was bad. Now I have to pay the price. It'll be over soon and then my owner will come and hold me and kiss me and tell me I'm his pet. 

So I try to hold still as the man shoves his dry fingers in me. I keep my eyes lock with my owner's, even through the tears, and watch his emotionless face. He's watching me very carefully, his eyes occasionally drifting over my bruised and scraped body and down to where the men are touching me. He doesn't seem too happy they are here, but he seems to have a reason for letting them touch me. 

I can't help but sigh in relief as the fingers are removed. My relief is short lived, though, as I'm lifted from the ground and placed on my hands and knees. 

The largest man shuffles behind me, while the athletic one comes to my front. The older, fatter man that had fingered me scoots back, assumedly to watch.

I turn my head to the side so I can see my owner, but my head is harshly jerked back forward. 

"Eyes up front. " The athletic man smirks before kneeling in front of me and pressing his cock against my lips. I keep my mouth squeezed shut and turn again to look at my owner for help. He only nods and motions for me to continue. 

I hesitantly turn back to face the athletic man, only to feel something cold press against my entrance. 

I gasp, and jerk forward, but the large man seems to expect this, as he already has a bruising grasp on my hips. He gently slides further and further in, stretching me way more then what I was comfortable with. I bite back a cry as he stops halfway only to thrust the rest of the way in at once. The pain was a cold fire spreading through my insides, making my mind cloudy and my body tremble.

My arms are shaking, and I figure it won't be too long before they give out. The large man is seated all the way inside of me, and I have my head hung, trying to adjust to the painful, dry intrusion. A hand is in my hair, pulling my head up sharply. I gasp in pain, my mouth open long enough for him to slip his tip inside. 

"I swear to God, bitch, you better not fucking bite me. " I try to scoot back, but the large man behind me thrusts forward, sending the other's cock further into my mouth. I try to pull away, ignoring the pain I am in and the pain I was causing to just GET AWAY. I scoot further back, driving him deeper inside of me to try and free my mouth. The hand is back in my hair, jerking me forward, and my arms give out, leaving me dangling from my hair, steadied only by the rough hands on my hips. 

I start crying, face scrunched up, body shaking, locking my jaw so he wasn't getting that thing any further down. 

The men are getting very impatient, their anger showing through their actions. The one behind me reaches forward and grabs my arms and crosses them behind my back. He pulls them painfully tight and uses one hand to hold them in place while his other hand still has a bruising grip on my hips. He starts rocking into me, and I'm still crying, the man in front of me just pulling my mouth open with his hands before forcing himself into my mouth. 

One of his hands are still fisting my hair, forcing my head still as he ruts into my mouth, while the other is wrapped loosely around my throat. 

I close my eyes tight, and try to force my mind elsewhere. The beach is my natural safe haven, and I can't help but to picture Montauk Beach with my mom. It was always so peaceful... she wouldn't have to worry about her job, or Gabe, or me... And I didn't have to worry about school or Smelly Gabe. It would just be us two, seemingly against the world. She would always smile more, and laugh and play... We would make a huge mess in the kitchen while she tried to teach me how to bake and then we'd spend almost a full hour just cleaning it all up. Of course, it only took an hour because we would keep splashing each other with dish cleaning water, or keep putting icing on each other's noses. 

Oh my mom... What would she think if she saw me now? Would she be mad? Disgusted? Ashamed? Gabe would be. And my father would be too. But her? She'd show me pity. And I think that just might be worse. 

I try to pull my head away again, but the grip in my hair is strong, and he just tugs in warning. I try to pull on my arms, and they're just pushed higher, causing pain to spark in my shoulder. I let my teeth graze the man as he comes out, and he just pauses, before rearing back and slapping my face hard enough to bruise. My head jerks to the side, but is just pulled back into place by his grip in my hair. 

I'm stuck. There isn't a way for me to make this stop. But my owner could. He won't though, because he thinks I deserve this. And I think I do too, although it's painful and humiliating to have to endure. 

There is no way out. I deserve this because I killed Her. 

 

I surrender. These men can have their way with me because that's what my owner wants. Just stay still. Just let it happen.

 

I force myself to relax, my throat open, and body willing, as they both work to get themselves off. I keep my eyes closed, but I've stopped crying. There's no need. No body cares anymore. Not even myself. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

After they're done taking turns, they leave me. I'm curled into a ball on the floor, covered in their come. I feel absolutely disgusting... it's leaking out of me, and covering my face. I try to wipe most of it off, but my hands are just as dirty.

My body is shaking in exhaustion, and there's that same damn ache in my chest and now through my body. 

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I flinch in fear, thinking I was alone. 

The hand doesn't hurt me, just stays there, fingers playing small circles into my bruised skin. I look up, and see my captor. I try for a smile, but my eyes are puffy from crying and I know I'm absolutely filthy. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't smile. Just sits a bottle of water in front of me before standing to leave. 

As he's almost out the door, I manage to croak out a small 'thank you, sir'. He pauses, giving me one last glance before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Plz comment your ideas for what could be next in poor Percy's punishment! 
> 
> The more ideas, the quicker I can write!   
> Comment any mistakes or errors...
> 
>  
> 
> Alsoooo... how many of you like the Avengers? I've written a few short stories and am considering posting... so who's up for it?


	7. The 'Show'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what they wanted to do to you Percy. 
> 
> This is what those men wanted from you.
> 
> This is what you deserved.
> 
> But I saved you.
> 
> You owe me everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and comments! I was told Percy might be in need of a reward after these punishments... I tried to write that... but this is what came :) 
> 
> Reward might be next chapter... since this didn't turn out as much of a reward so much as another punishment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not really heavy gore, but might involve triggers. 
> 
> Graphic depictions of violence.

There's a hand, shaking me awake from my dreamless, tiring sleep. 

"Percy? Percy... C'mon, kid. This is gonna be harder if you're not awake." I don't recognize the voice, and I panic, thinking the 'men' have come back. I shoot up from where I am curled on the floor, startling the person next to me. 

Blurry green eyes slowly focus on a smiling blonde beside me.

"Trey?" I croak out, staring at him in shock.

"You look like shit." His smile is still there, and it manages to take the harsh edge off of his words. He scoots towards me, holding a small grey towel. 

I stay silent as he gently slides us both backwards until I'm leaning against the wall. I don't know why I trust him so easily. Maybe because I'm desperate for a companion? Or maybe because I know he's been through the same situation...

He slides a bowl of water next to me and dips the towel in before wiping my face. His touch is gentle, sympathetic, and I'm grateful for it. I allow myself to close my eyes and let the feeling of the soft towel relax me. 

After he's done with my face, he moves down to my chest and arms. I only now realize I'm naked, and feel myself flush before sitting up to try and cover myself.

"Lay back against the wall. And stop acting shy, you think I didn't see what happened a few hours ago?" His voice is light, but his words hit me right between the eyes... He SAW. He saw what those men did... He saw me cry... and beg... and take it. 

Shame. Thats all. I don't feel like a victim, I feel like a whore. Because in reality I didn't fight. It's not like I wanted it to happen, but I didn't stop it. My eyes burn, and I can't meet Trey's piercing gaze.

"S'okay... Don't worry about it. " He awkwardly rubs my arm, trying to offer comfort, but only drawing out the painful silence. " So... What did you do to make him that angry?" He continues to wash my body, the towel wiping off the evidence of the horrible men. 

I stay silent, not daring to explain all the things I did to piss our owner off to this degree. Do I start with how I murdered several people? Or how I knocked him unconscious and stole his weapons while leaving a briefcase full of cash open in an unlocked room? Maybe threatening the maid... or lying to guards and trespassing on to the stage to kill my girl-... my girlfriend. 

"You not gonna answer?" He seems aggravated, and starts to scrub a little harder then necessary.

"I-I..." My voice is still ragged, and he immediately shuffles back to where I was asleep and grabs the unopened water bottle my owner left me before I fell asleep. He offers it to me, and I drink greedily. 

"I was at the auction... and saw my.. friend. I freaked out and hurt him, managed to get out of the room, found the auction stage, and... messed up." I keep my head down as he gently pours a little water over my filthy hair. 

"Messed up how? " He runs his hands through my tangled, raven hair and gently tugs until the knots are free. 

"I didn't want her to be... um-... raped. So I... killed her. So she wouldn't be sold. "My voice is barley even a whisper, and once I'm done the silence filling the room weighs down on me. 

"Y-you killed someone?" He sounds both intrigued and frightened. 

I nod. "Her, and a few guards. I wasn't thinking... I just acted. And he has every right to do this to me. " I pull my knees to me and hide my face in my hands. Shame. Overwhelming shame. Not quite regret... it had to be done. I just hate that I was actually vile enough to do it. 

He stays quiet for a long time before leaning close to me, whispering softly into my ear so no one else would be able to hear. "Do you really think that? That he has the right to do this?" 

He slowly leans back, eyes boring into mine. His question repeats over and over in my head. Do I really believe that he has the right... the right to hurt me? To punish me and make me behave? 

No he doesn't. That's the right answer. He took me. Yeah he chased me from my home and family. I was on patrol... He was trying to catch demigods, so I was leading him away from camp. I only realized later he was after me... And by then it had been too late. I was already on the run. For months... Months without contact from friends and family. There were a few times I managed to borrow a phone or find a functioning payphone, but I was always nervous he would find me again... Not that he ever lost me...

"Did you hear me? " Trey is looking at me through skeptical eyes, as if he's unsure whether I'm worthy of his company.

"I-... I don't know anymore." I keep my eyes closed, as if me refusing to look at and recognize this huge mess will somehow make it disappear. 

He seems disappointed with my answer, and just continues to wash me in silence. 

"What's his name?" I mumble my question, curious, but too scared to accidentally earn me or Trey a punishment. 

He finishes cleaning me, and stands up to leave. 

He looks down at me, his eyes showing his pride. He glares, superiority showing through his features as he sneers: "Wouldn't you like to know..."

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~ 

 

After Trey leaves, I try to sleep. It comes easy enough, but when I wake I feel as if I had merely blinked. I was still just as tired, lost, and confused... 

The lights had been left on for me, and I was so grateful to not have been left alone again with nothing but the dark. It does wonders for your sanity when you can see the walls caging you in. 

After what feels like hours of my stomach clawing itself to shreds, my owner enters holding a silver bowl. He walks over to me with a blank expression before sliding down the wall next to me. 

He sets the bowl down in front of me, but I ignore the food entirely, instead crawling as close as I dared to him. 

He watches me carefully, and I lower my eyes in fear and shame. What if he is still really mad? Am I allowed to touch him? Will he still hold me if I asked? Is he here to hurt me again?   
I just want him to show me some form of comfort, either petting, holding, hell, I'd even deal with the pain of more sex. Well... no. I wouldn't like that. I don't want him to hurt me anymore. I don't want him to be mad...

I reach forward, letting my fingers brush against his hand before pulling back and stealing a glance at him to catch his reaction. There isn't one. He is completely unreadable. 

I reach forward again, and this time his hand catches mine. I yelp and try to pull back, but his grip is hard. 

"Shhh... You're fine. It's okay. Grab your bowl and c'mere." His voice is calm, as if he's talking to a wounded animal. Maybe that's just what I am to him. A hurt pet. 

I obey anyways, grabbing the bowl and shuffling forward, trying to ignore the pain from my still aching body. I move beside him, and he pulls me into his lap. 

Once I'm settled in his lap, he pulls out a fork and feeds me the brown mush inside the bowl. It doesn't taste good, but I'm so hungry I can't care any less. He feeds me slowly, his other hand holding me while I sit in his lap, his eyes watching my every move. I'm not sure what to do, so I just fiddle with the zipper on his black jacket. I steal a glance up at him and I'm very comforted to see him peaceful... content. His anger faded... but sure to return at any mention of what I did, or by me slipping up again. 

After I finish the rest of the gruel inside the bowl he gently sets me back down on the floor. I panic, praying he won't leave. Please don't leave and leave me in the dark... Gods I hate the dark. I look up at him silently pleading for him not to go. 

He winds his hands through my damp hair soothingly. "You did good, child. Yesterday was your punishment for fighting and disobeying me. If you refuse to cooperate with me, then you will be forced to cooperate with others. Is that understood?" His voice is stern, and he's looking down at me, demanding my submission to his superiority. I nod obediently, my mind wandering to the awful feeling of their hands touching and handling my body without care.

"Yes sir, I understand." I hug my legs to my chest, letting my chin rest on my knees, listening intently while enjoying his touch. 

"If you remain obedient, it shouldn't have to happen again. Understood?" His voice is more sympathetic, as if he doesn't want it to happen either. That makes me more comfortable... he only did that because I made him. I fought him so he taught me a lesson... He didn't want those men to touch me either. 

"Yes sir..." I let my eyes rest on his feet as he towers over me. 

"Good. Tonight you will be allowed to shower and I will give you clothes. Then we are going to see a show. "

I perk up at that. A shower? Clothes? Already? I figured my punishment would last much longer. 

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." He nods in approval before leaving me, and to my great dismay, kills the light in the room, leaving me in the dark with my collar, an empty bowl, and my thoughts. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~ 

 

"This is what they wanted to do to you, Percy.

This is what those men wanted from you.

This is what you deserved.

But I saved you.

You owe me everything...." 

 

The show. The SHOW. These children, these mutilated, bloody, desperate children... 

I saw hearts beating outside of chests, I saw limbs sawed off from screaming and crying children. I saw children have their eyes gouged out of their eyes. I saw knives cut through pale, sweaty skin. I saw children begging for mercy only to be ignored. I saw what should have been me strapped down while being skinned alive. 

The blood... The gore... The EVIL. These men were so cruel, so apathetic to the pain of those around them. The Sadists enjoyed the children's tears... Enjoyed their pain... their fear. 

That was going to be me...? My owner saved me? 

My mind wasn't right. I could tell that much. From the moment I had entered the room I hadn't known what was happening. It was the same room as last time... The dark glass display reminding me of her. 

He had warned me multiple times about how important it was that I be obedient. He had taunted me... saying if I wasn't perfect he might just volunteer that I be in the show. 

I had been confused... up until the time that the room behind the dark glass was illuminated, revealing multiple children trapped in horrible devices. 

Strapped down, caged, suspended with rope, pinned with nails to the wall... Children. Crying. 

The weight of what was happening hit me square in the face. Their innocence... I felt the overwhelming urge to help. To do something... These poor souls... 

I was helpless. Just as them. But I was being held in strong arms, sitting on a soft couch, with a full stomach and clothed with soft, clean material. They were not so fortunate. All were miserably skinny, covered in lacerations and heavy bruises. They were terrified and naked. Well, all except one. The boy nailed to the wall seemed to have covered his intimate regions with.. human flesh. That wasn't his. Limp, bloody, tan flesh... just dangling from where it was tied around his hips. 

I gagged, turning into my owner, hiding my face. 

Gods, I was so weak. I couldn't even look. They were enduring it, and I couldn't so much as watch...

"Shh... " His hand found the side of my head and he started to coax me out of my hiding spot. "The show hasn't quite started yet, child. " 

I stayed hidden, clutching into his leather jacket. 

"Percy... This is your second punishment. This is what happens to uncontrollable pets. This is what they wanted to do to you, Percy. Those men you killed? This is what those men would've wanted from you as punishment. This is what you deserved, yet I saved you. You owe me your life. No, you owe me everything..." He pulls me from my spot and grabs my chin, forcing me to watch as the men taunt the small children with multiple devices... knives, switches, blow torches, saws.... is that? A severed arm? 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~ 

 

It's been two hours. Two fucking hours. All the children have died except one. A red headed girl who refuses to die. Her chest has been cut open, with body fluids everywhere, with one of the men holding her heart and the other pulling at her rib cage. 

How is she still holding on? She's dying. Everyone knows that... except her. She wants to live... she wants to, but she can't. It's inevitable... fate. I watch as her heart slows, until it is as still as the rest of the mutilated, tortured, and unrecognizable children. 

I've watched these children being murdered, one after the other, for two hours. The most I've done is cry and desperately cling to the man who has the power to force me unto one of those dissection tables...

But it's over... It's all over... Their lives are over... Their pain is over... And thank the gods this punishment is over. 

I watch as the men bow with sick satisfaction as to what they just did. 

"C'mon, kid. We're almost through. " He grabs my bicep and pulls me to my feet before dragging me down the hall. I'm stopped in front of the door that leads to, as my owner called it, the 'play room'. There are guards there, and they glare at me but step aside. 

He leads me through, and I keep my eyes closed, just following where he pulls. 

"Alright!"

"One more?"

"I bet that one tastes nice..." 

My eyes flash open, and I'm there. In the room surrounded by the men and the dead children.

"Oh... that one's pretty..."

"Wow... I'd sure like to add those beautiful green eyes to my collection."

I try to hide behind my owner, but he just pushes me forward. 

I hear his stern voice bellow above all of the other men's comments. "He is not to be touched. He will assist you in removing the bodies and cleaning the mess. " 

"Oh... So you wanna stay and help me, doll? " 

"Such a pretty face... Why ya been crying, baby? We scare ya?"

"Oh I wish you were mine... We'd have so much fun together!"

I keep my eyes on my feet as the men take turns mocking and looking at me. One gets brave and leans forward to lick my neck. 

I squeak, scrambling back to my owner, but he offers me no help. 

"Oh, come on sweetie... I was only teasing? Please come back out to play..." 

I hug my owner tightly, burying my face in my chest, but the men follow, their hands and finger nails and mouths touching my neck, legs, and waist. 

He let's it continue for a few long horrible minutes until he intervenes. "Alright. " My owner's voice was calm, but every single man immediately relented. 

"Oh you're no fun... "

"I thought you said we could scare him? "

The voices drift around me, but I just keep holding on to my owner. 

"Fine... Come on, doll... We'll get the bodies, you get the limbs and organs. Then we'll let you scrub off some of the blood. " 

The men walk away, and my owner pulls me off of him. 

"Go finish your punishment, my pet." 

I sniffle, but shuffle back towards the men on shaky legs. Stop being a wimp. It's just blood. And dead bodies. And hearts and intestines and lungs and bones with flesh still hanging off of it... Oh gods please don't puke.

Everything's worse this close... I can smell their blood and urine and I remember each one's death. The men each grab a different torso and load them into this large tin cart. Then they just walk back towards my owner to talk and watch me clean the rest. I reach for an arm... I think it's the boy's... and I hesitate. 

I need to stop acting so afraid and just do it. Get it over with. Stop dragging it out. Suck. It. Up.

I wrap my hand around the wrist and then grab the foot that wasn't far away. I stand and take the severed body parts to the tin cart. 

I take all of the limbs first, leaving me with still hearts, splattered guts, and pieces of brain left to clean. 

My eyes burn, but I don't give them the satisfaction of a tear. Instead I grab a fistful of guts and the scalp beside it and trudge back to the cart. 

My stomach is in knots, but I'm not going to vomit in front of these men. I take organ after organ, until their's none left. 

Finished.... I finished. 

But not quite. 

"Alright, doll. Thanks for your help. Here's the easy part. " He winks at me and gives me a bucket filled with mucky water and a filthy rag. "Let me know if you... need a little assistance. " His smirk is filled with venom, and I feel like a kitten staring down a horny wolf. 

I nod before turning and walking to the biggest patch of blood. I kneel and start scrubbing. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~ 

 

I takes two and a half hours for me to finish. The other men have all cleared out, leaving just me and my owner. 

He watches me the entire time, waiting patiently for me to finish. Once I do, I go back and sit the bucket and dirty rag at his feet. 

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up, but first, tell me why I made you do this." 

I'm so tired and mentally drained I don't want to think. I don't want to speak, but he wants me to, so I have to. 

"I-" my voice strains, and I tuck my head further down."This is what would've happened to me. But you saved me. And you want me to remember that. I deserved this?" 

He hums in agreement before walking away, me following closely behind as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> Plz comment on your ideas for what should happen next or where the story can go!
> 
>  
> 
> Accepting all ideas for new stories or one shots for PJO or HOO and Marvel's the Avengers. You want me to write it and I'll give it a shot! ;)


	8. The Tiger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey gets a taste of Percy... More smut then I originally planned, but since I updated late it was the least I could do. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! 
> 
> College is rough. Five papers due within the first week?! What the hell!? And I'm working on like eight different Tony Stark/Steve ((OTP)) and none of them are finishing anytime soon xD
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the newest chapter for Attrition, and subscribe to me if you want to be kept up to date to when I post my new stories. I'm working on an assassin themed BAMF story... <3 and a stranded on an island survival type story too!

I wake up screaming. A hoarse, bitter sound ripping through my throat, causing my whole body to shake. I'm curled into a tight little ball... trying uselessly to defend myself against my own dreams. 

I dream of my mom... my innocent mom...smiling with her hair tucked neatly into a ponytail; her old stained apron is tied around her. She never really wore makeup. She didn't need it. Her smile was all it took and you were mesmerized. 

It was all so genuine. All of it.

How she would smile and give me a hug, her eyes light and playful and protective... how her eyes would turn so serious right before she would tell me goodbye for school... How'd she tell me to be safe and made sure I always had ambrosia with me. She cared. She really did.

Her gorgeous smile, bright and sincere eyes...

Sadly, that's not what I dream of. That's not what makes this dream so painful. I'm in pain because she is...

I dream of her... sitting on the corner of my bed, holding my baby picture that she always keeps in her wallet. She is crying, no, sobbing... her shoulders shaking violently and her screams and cries expressing her agony. Her smile is gone... replaced with teeth gritting against one another in the effort of accepting her worst fear. The misery is overwhelming her. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes are filled with tears. She lays down, defeated, curling in on herself on my bed... mourning the loss of her child. 

She can't take it. I'm hurting her by not being there. I was captured. My fault. I'm hurting her... and that's what I can't take. I curl into myself, crying, wanting to see her one last time. I'd give anything to see her face. A photo. I want something to remember her by. Something, anything... I'm crying, and I don't notice when he picks me up. 

I barley register that I'm being held. Strong arms. I keep my eyes closed... tightening my fists into whoever's shirt this is. Just holding on. Just holding on. Make it one more day. One more. My mom is waiting for me. That's my goal. See her one more time.

Please wait for me mom...

"Shh... I've got you." His voice. I instantly make myself go quiet to hear it. It's so calm, so collected, so strong... I need that. I'm still crying softy, hiding my face in his shirt as he talks to me. 

My thoughts are drowning in sorrow, and I cling to the memory of my mother desperately, tears still spilling over and I can't stop. I can't stop crying. The thoughts of my mom are too much to bear. 

"Percy? You're okay. You're safe. It was just a dream." 

But that's just it... It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory of her, and a soon to be reality. And the memory's fading. That's the worst part. I don't remember every conversation I ever had with my mom. I don't know if she brushes her top teeth or bottom teeth first. I don't know whether her and Paul are planning to have another child... I pray I can remember exactly how she looks. I don't want to forget...

But I have to. I have to let her go. I can't survive this with thoughts of her tearing my emotional state to pieces. Make it one more day... Please wait for me mom... I'm so sorry. Please wait for me...

"Perseus? " His arms are hugging me, his large hands running up and down my back in a soothing manner. 

Calm down... just calm down. A dream. A memory. Let it go. Focus. Please make it one more day. Stay strong for just a little bit longer. Mom please wait for me....

"You did so good. You did so good yesterday. I'm so proud. It's okay. Don't be scared... I won't let that happen to you." 

...? He thinks I had a nightmare about the previous punishment... It was a blessing and a curse that I didn't dream of those children. A blessing because I got to see my mom's face, and a curse because now the thought of never seeing her again cripples me. 

"We were on our way home and you fell asleep in the car, baby. You're in a guest bedroom. You're fine. No one's going to hurt you. Do you want a shower? Breakfast? Wanna watch some television? Go outside? I have a pool, you know. I bet you'd like to go swimming. Clear your head a little?" His voice is so calm. I close my eyes and sigh, my breath shaky and I turn my head and rest it against his chest. 

Please don't let me go. 

I curl into his lap, and he holds me, talking about a few movies he has that I might like. 

After I've calmed down, he picks me up and takes me to the bathroom. 

"Percy? Do you want a bath or a shower? Do you want me to leave or stay?" Again, his voice is even, not pressuring, not menacing, just so collected. 

Do I want him to stay? I certainly don't want him to leave... But I don't want him to watch either. I don't want to be alone. Please don't let me go. 

I don't want to disappoint him. I don't want him to leave me. If he's mad he'll put me in the 'show' and I can't risk that. I need to see my mom again.

"Stay?" My voice is small, timid, and overall weak. It doesn't sound like my voice. It sounds broken. 

He hugs me tighter against him, giving my forehead a quick kiss before he goes and sits us on the side of the bathtub. 

It's a massive tub, surrounded by loads of different bottles and soaps. There's a rack of thick towels beside it, and enough buttons to launch a plane. 

He presses a few and then the water starts filling from the bottom, soon filling half of the tub. I watch, still sitting curled in his lap like a little kid as he gently massages my shoulder, his hand trailing lower. His hand slips under my shirt, and I don't resist as he pulls it over my head. 

His hand runs through my hair encouragingly, before his hands trail to my sweatpants and lower them. I lift my hips to assist, and soon I'm sitting in his lap in just my underwear. 

It doesn't feel awkward, and I'm not scared. I'm just kind of numb. I don't want him to leave. I need him to stay. He can do whatever he likes as long as he's right here. As long as he's not hurting me. And he'll stay as long as I don't make him mad. Don't make him mad... don't be bad. 

Anything to not be in the next 'show'... anything to stay alive for my mom.

He holds me for another few minutes, his hands running down my back and up my arms, and I'm completely relaxed in his embrace. 

He leans down and kisses the top of my head before standing us both up and slipping my boxers down. He scoops me up and sets me in the warm water. I hate myself for whimpering when he turns, thinking he is about to leave. 

Don't leave me. Don't be mad. I'll be good. Please don't let me go. 

He grabs a rag and a fluffy towel before kneeling beside the tub. I'm so relieved he's staying... I smile a little as he gets the rag wet, and I don't really pay attention as he washes my face. I stare into his silver eyes. After he finishes, we both pause, staring into each other. He looks away first, and I feel myself longing for his attention once more. 

He lathers the soap unto the rag, and washes my body, carefully avoiding any injuries. He pauses at my wrist, gently caressing the swollen, purple skin before continuing to wash the dirt and grime away. 

He lets me wash my personal areas, and then he washes my hair, carefully, so as not to get any in my eyes. After I'm all clean, he lets the water drain and I stand, him wrapping me in the towel and scooping me up. 

He takes me back into the guest room and rifles through a drawer before giving me boxers, black shorts and a grey athletic tank top. He dries my body and helps me dress before carrying me back to the bathroom. 

He towel dries my hair before brushing it and blow drying it. 

It's nice to be cared for... It helps me to relax. He's going to take care of me. I'm okay. I don't have to worry. At least not right now. 

The sounds of the blowdryer and the warmth it brings lull me into a tranquil state. His gentle hands running through my hair as he dries it is soothing, and I close my eyes and rest as he tends to my needs. 

Even though I just woke up, I'm exhausted. I want to go back to sleep and wake up in Cabin three, when my biggest worries were archery practice. Yet, I want to stay here too. I'm so cozy under his ministrations. I feel safe... loved, even. I start to remember why that's not true. Why he's mean, but I can't. My brain doesn't supply me with it. All I know is that through all the shit I've been through, he's the one I hold on to. He's the one who ensures I'm safe. Right?

He scoops me back up, kissing my now clean and dry hair and carries me. I close my eyes, resting in his embrace as he takes me wherever he pleases. 

He sits down and I flutter my eyes, noticing we're in the living room. Trey's there, staring at me while setting down a silver tray. There's a pun in there somewhere, but I simply close my eyes again. 

I hear him eat, and I wait patiently, like before until he finishes and starts feeding me. 

I don't taste. I can see that it's eggs and bacon and grits and toast, but I don't taste a thing. I sit there, eating because he's holding a fork to my mouth and I don't want to tell him no. I just exist. Thoughts clouded and body numb. I eat until he thinks I've had enough, and then he sets the fork down and runs his hands through my hair. 

He's watching some television show, and I curl into him, closing my eyes and letting myself doze.

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~ 

 

"Miss. You suck at this game. " Trey is staring at me, expression blank as he takes another sip of his drink.

I have my forehead resting against the table, arms crossed over my head in aggravation.   
"Battleship! It had to be Battleship!" I hear him laugh, and I groan against the table, flopping my arms dramatically.

"You're the son of Poseidon, aren't you supposed to be good with Battleships?" 

I jerk my head up, glaring at the all too cocky blonde across from me. "How dare you question my audacity?" I hold my straight face for a full two seconds before we both crack a smile at my fake deep voice. "And besides, I suck when it comes to strategy on board games." 

"You don't have to tell me, I already know. B4" I watch as his eyes drift down to critically analyze his side of the board. 

"Hit. Sink. Again. Big surprise." I roll my eyes and sag my head back down on the table. 

"You're a bad sore loser. And this is why you shouldn't have said I could pick what we can do. You'd rather go swimming, right?" He starts to pick up the pieces of the game and I help, watching how he carefully packages up the game, and try to follow suit. 

"I am not a sore loser... well, I'm not a bad sore loser. And yeah, but you said you didn't want to so we should do something else." After the game's picked up, I put the game on the bottom of the stairs for us to take back up later. He refills our drinks, before setting them on the counter and walking over to the big book shelf in the living room. 

"Well you can swim, and I'll read. Go change into some swim trunks. There should be some in your room, third drawer down on the left." He plucks a book off the shelf, and I go upstairs and change. Not like he gave me room to argue anyways... 

I find Trey back outside, sitting in a chair under an umbrella, already flipping through the first few pages of his book. I walk outside, seeing the massive salt water pool sitting in the middle of a large space that's encased by an elegant, black iron fence. There's tall, swaying trees lining the edge of where me and Trey are allowed to go including the house (or to me, a freaking mansion), front and back porch, and the rough four acres of land surrounding the house. There's a large barn/stable sitting beside the house about an acre distance away, and I wonder what he could possibly hide in there... or if I even wanted to know. 

It doesn't matter right now though. All that matters is that I have a full stomach, I'm clean, I'm well rested, entertained, and safe. The sun is warm on my skin, and the breeze is blowing the fresh scent of trees in the most enjoyable way imaginable. I feel like I'm floating, just happy to be outside... The sun feels so good warming against my skin. 

"Nice body, Jackson." 

I look over to see Trey shamelessly checking me out, and I stretch, just to spite him. I lean up on my tip toes, arms raised, stretching my core and feeling the defined muscles on my arms and legs as they roll seamlessly. I lean backwards, showing off my waist and releasing a small sigh as I straighten. I spare Trey a glance, and he's whistling, eyes transfixed on me. 

I stride over to the pool, swaying my hips as I step into the cool blue water. I basically moan in relief, stepping further in and ignoring Trey's eager stare.

I wade in, until I'm slipping off into the deep end, and drop below the water.

I'm comforted by the clear water surrounding me. I smile in joy, letting myself drift to the bottom of the pool.

Just as I begin to inhale, I feel the buzzing of the awful metal collar trapped around my neck... I panic and surge back towards the surface. As soon as I break through, I inhale the air, and the buzzing recedes. 

That's okay, I guess. Don't breathe underwater and I should be fine, right? 

Trey has already gone back to flipping through the pages of his book, so I swim up and down the length of the pool, stretching my muscles and warming my skin. I am in Elysium, eyes closed, floating on the cooling water, when I get bored. 

"Treeyyyyy..." I keep my eyes closed, groaning in fake annoyance. 

"Yes?" 

"Come swim with me." I swim to the edge of the pool and cross my arms, resting my head on top and pouting. 

Tray glances up from his book, his eyes locking with mine. After several tense seconds, I notice how his eyes darken with an almost predatory stare. 

Green eyes meeting grey, and I can't look away. I feel like a small goldfish daring the cat to come try to catch me... But I still do. 

"C'mon, Trey. What could go wrong?" I was asking myself, and Trey smirked before setting his book down. 

"Alright, Jackson. " He stands, removes his shirt and walks over to the side of the pool. "You're a huge flirt, ya know that? Nothing but a tease." 

I smile innocently, pushing myself away from the side of the pool and inviting him in. As soon as he's in, I duck under the water and swim to the deeper end, tugging on his arm insistently. After I manage to drag him across the pool a few times, he gets it and leisurely swims around the pool with me. I ensure to cross paths with him as often as possible, swimming under him, above him, scraping against his leg, even swimming a circle around him once. 

"You're like a little fish. Do you even get tired in the pool?" He's sitting on the step in the deep end, watching me while I swim. 

"Eventually yes. Swimming always makes me super hungry, too. I just haven't been swimming in so long... Do you want to have a dunking contest?" I smile brightly, swimming closer to him, holding unto his knee so I won't have to keep treading the water. 

"Entering a pool-dunking competition with a son of Poseidon? Not smart." He gives me a mock-apologetic shrug, but I press on. 

"Scared? Besides, I can't even use my powers." I let a tiny smirk grace my face before pushing off of him and back pedaling to the middle of the pool. "C'mon, Trey?"

He pauses, looking my body up and down before he closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine... I can already tell this is gonna end badly."

"Yeah, for you. " I wink, motioning him to come forward. 

"Okay, what's the rules?" Trey leaves his safe little step and swims into the deep waters with me. 

"Psh. Rules. Yeah right." I pretend to crack my knuckles, but he just deadpans me, mumbling something about how I better be glad I was cute. 

"Fine, I'll add one. No biting." 

"Alright, fair enough. Ready? First one to ten wins." He nods and I beam at him happily before announcing the commencement of our game. 

"Come and get me, Tiger." I smirk, swimming backwards and into shallow waters.

"Tiger?" He follows, cautiously keeping his distance until he too is in shallow water.

"Yeah. It's your nickname. You don't like it?" I tilt my head, letting him come closer... almost there...

He doesn't have a chance to answer as I tackle him into the water. I push him under and dart away, laughing as he bobs back towards the surface. He's staring, startled that I managed to dunk him. 

"Oh, you're asking for it babe..." He starts wading back towards me, and I can't stop laughing. 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

Rough hands sliding up my back, pulling me closer. 

Strong arms encasing me in a tight embrace. 

Fierce lips pressed against my own, demanding submission.

A feral growl sounding from my partner, and I can't help the slight gasp as teeth graze my bottom lip. 

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was admitting defeat in our dunking competition, the next I'm being held, my arms and legs wrapped around him as he kisses me. 

His lips are softer and smaller then our captors, but no less fierce or demanding. I moan into his mouth, rocking back against him as he gropes my ass. 

"Such a fucking tease... You're gonna get me in some trouble ya know that?" I smile before dipping back down to meet his lips. His tongue runs across my bottom lip and I immediately part my lips, submitting to his will. 

After we break for air, his mouth trails to my neck, and he sucks lightly before bitting down hard enough to hurt but not to leave a mark. 

I moan obscenely, leaning my head back and giving him more room. "Oh... what happened to no biting, Tiger?" I smirk, but it doesn't last long as he grinds his teeth together against my neck. 

Two can play at that game...I grind down into him, and he moans loudly as-

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

I'm dropped into the water, and I gasp, mouth filling with the salty water.

I come back up, spitting and choking, but Trey is already at the ladder climbing out. He's mumbling about how sorry he is, and I see my, no, our captor glaring at him with barley contained anger.

"Please... I'm so sorry, sir. I just-... I don't know. Gods, I didn't mean it." Trey kneels at our captor's feet, and he keeps his head down, making himself smaller. 

Our owner's eyes meet mine, and I freeze. I stare back stupidly, until he goes back to Trey. 

"Stay." Trey nods, keeping his eyes down, and then my captor is walking towards me. I start to move backwards, but he stops me with his voice. "Consider your next choice very carefully, Jackson. Run from me? Or face me?" 

I stay still, feeling my hands shake beside me. He waits as I slowly start towards him. I pull myself out of the pool, and kneel at his feet, trying to mimic Trey.

"Stand." I do, eyes carefully staying trained on my bare feet. 

Oh gods please don't kill me. I fucked up. I seriously fucked up. I probably got Trey into a huge amount of trouble, and I'm still in trouble for the whole auction thing! What the literal Hades?! I'm so dead. So fucking dead...

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Shit. Words. I'm bad with words. I'm just gonna make everything so much worse. So much worse.

I'm already in trouble, so the least I could do was not drag Trey down with me.

"I-... I'm sorry. It's my fault. I wanted to go swimming. I swear it was all my fault. I'm sorry. Um...sir." I don't look at him, but I'm shifting on my feet, trying to ignore my instinct to run.

"Oh really? It looked like Trey was having a pretty good time too. Isn't that right, Trey?" He turns, walking back towards Trey.

"No sir. I didn't. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Trey speaks clearly, but you can still hear the fear in his voice. 

"Oh you didn't? That's a shame. Percy here is usually pretty good at making things VERY enjoyable... Although I can't say I approve of you two starting without me." 

I wince, already feeling my heart race at the possibilities of what tortures he has planned. We were bad... We were bad and now he's mad and oh gods...

"Yes sir. I agree. I'll make it up to you, sir." Trey seems to know exactly what he's doing, because 'Sir' seems satisfied. He comes back over to me and tilts my chin up so I'll look at him. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I shake my head, and try not to squirm as his hand brushes down my side and dips into the front of my swim trunks. "Hmm... I think you did Perseus." He cups me, and I whine as he leans closer. "Tell me you enjoyed yourself, my pet." 

I stare up at him helpless. "I didn't-" 

"No. Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

"I didn't-" His grip around my chin tightens, and I close my eyes as he leans forwards to whisper in my ear. 

My legs are shaking, and he massages my balls as his deep voice sends chills through me. "Tell me... C'mon, baby. Tell me."

"I- I enjoyed myself. I'm sorr-"

"Shh... No, don't be sorry. Just make it up to me. You two got started without me. Hmm... C'mere, Trey." He never looks away from me, but I hear Trey shuffle towards us. He lets me go and takes a few steps backwards. "Alright, Trey. You've been very good for a very, very long time. Here's your reward. You can play with Percy tonight. Do you want to?" I glance over at Trey, and he doesn't look back at me as he nods. 

"Good boy. Although Perseus is still grounded. So he doesn't get release... You know what that means Trey. You can use any of our toys, and take him anywhere you'd like." My captor ruffles Trey's hair as if he's teaching his son how to fish instead of giving one of his prisoners to another for sexual pleasure.

"Will you be with us?" Trey's voice is deeper then normal, and one glance down lets me know that this is arousing him.

"No. This is your reward. He's all yours." My owner pats me on the back and I glare at the ground, feeling my face heat up in shame. 

"Will you watch?" 

I'm mentally screaming at Trey to 'shut the fuck up', but he doesn't seem to notice. 

"No-"

"Do you want to?" Trey takes a step towards our owner, and I can see why he's survived for this long. He's smart. Manipulative. He plays to our owners weaknesses and pushes just far enough...

Our captor just smirks and nods. Trey grabs my arm and drags me behind him. I go somewhat willingly, refusing to look at either of them. 

I'm led back into the house and up to our captor's bedroom. He takes me over and leaves me standing by the couch as he darts into the closet and comes back with a blindfold. 

He hands it to my captor who continues to tie it around my eyes. The last thing I see is Trey's evil smirk as he darts back into the closet to get Zeus knows what...

What the Hades have I gotten myself into?

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

"Mmff!" I moan through the gag, arching my back off the ground and into Trey's cruel touch. God's knows how long this has lasted... I'm blindfolded, gaged, and bound. The only thing I can do is feel what Trey does, and hear his filthy words.

"Damn, Jackson. So close. " I cry out in agony as his words register. He's almost done. Damn. I can't get release. Cock ring. Damndamndamndamndamn... 

I moan/sob through the gag, begging for release. 

Trey just moans, still pounding ruthlessly into me. He hasn't even touched me, but I need to come. The need overwhelms me... I feel a tear slip down my face; I'm so hypersensitive. Every touch, every stroke of his cock pressing into me, every thrust and how it pushes me further and further. 

So close... so SO far...

"You're so fucking sexy. Damn, just look at you. At my mercy. Begging for more. I told you that you were a tease... Looks like you were a little in over your head, kid." He's panting, mumbling words that hardly register. 

I moan again, rocking back into him as he slams into me. His hands are so tight on my waist as he pistons into me. I'm surely going to have bruises later, but right now I just want more. More. More. More.

He reaches up and pulls out the gag and it's on. 

"Oh Trey! Please, please... oh- pl- ahhhh..." I throw my head back, exposing my neck to his waiting lips. "T-trey... please let me come. Please..." I rock back into him, and that's it. He's grunting, biting down, and coming within me. 

I want to cry in despair. I really can't come. He waits a few moments before pulling out. 

"I fucking hate your guts." I throw my head back, relishing in the dull ache from where it hits the stone floor. The pain is a nice distraction from my aching need...

"God dammit..." I arch into empty air, whining desperately for more contact.

I hear two laughs, and I pout, pulling against the restraints. "Please... C'mon guys?" I know I sound pathetic, hell I feel pretty pathetic. "Please?" 

"He looks nice begging." I hear my captor's voice and turn my head in his direction. I hear his footsteps come closer, and I wish I wasn't blindfolded so I could see what it was he was holding that was making that metal clinking sound. "Sounds good too... All worked up... Naked and bruised... The tear streaks are a nice touch... Oh look, now he's pouting." I can hear the smile in his voice, and it hurts. The teasing hurts so fucking bad because I know it means I'm really not getting release anytime soon.

"Please! Please, I swear I'll be good! Please let me come!" Another tear slips past and I hear my owner kneel beside me. 

"You did a damn good job, Trey." His hand touches my flank, and I'm shaking beneath his touch with the effort of staying still. He massages up and down my thigh, his other hand untying me. 

"Thank you. " I hear Trey walk over to us, and he kneels beside me, placing his cool hand on my hot forehead. I lean into his touch, earning another cruel laugh. 

I'm untied, and scooped into my owner's arms. The blindfold still covers my eyes, and I don't dare take it off, opting to wait for permission first. I'm carried over to the corner of the room, and set down on the little pillow covered cot. I sit cross legged as his hand runs through my hair and over my face before he slowly removes the blindfold. 

His silver eyes are intense as they search my body and face. He must be satisfied because he pats my head, offering a small smile. 

"Trey?" He pushes me gently back unto the small little cot and I curl up, being covered with a multitude of blankets. 

"Yes sir?"

"Get on the bed." I'm cocooned in my little nest of pillows and blankets, tucked tightly into the cozy safe haven, only my head poking out to rest on a large pillow. 

"Yes sir." Trey smirks before waltzing over to the large bed. My captor pats my head one last time before standing. 

"I want you to watch closely, Percy. This is how you would've been treated if you would've been good. Next time maybe you could even join us." He smirks down at me, and I pout, watching as he peels off his shirt and unzips his pants as he makes his way over to Trey. Trey is sprawled across the bed, waiting for his owner to join him. I watch as my captor crawls unto the bed, then they're kissing and Trey is being pressed down into the bed... I look away, tugging one of the blankets over my head. 

A few seconds later, my captor's voice rings out. "Perseus? I thought I told you to watch closely. You don't have permission to look away, child. If you're really good I might just let you join." 

I groan from under my little nest, and then I poke my head back out, pouting. I don't wanna watch. I don't want to be reminded that I still haven't had release. "...yes sir..." I mumble, glaring at him. 

He smirks, before turning back to ravish Trey. Jealously doesn't even compare to what I felt. I wanted release. I wanted attention. Yet I was off in the corner under a blanket watching Trey get release. I could hear myself growl, and I just glared as Trey clawed down my captor's back. Trey was getting fingered. Good for him. 

Trey moaned, loud and clear, and I felt my poor trapped cock twitch. Fucking hell. I squeezed my eyes shut, opening them seconds later at the sound of the bed creaking as Trey arched into his touch. I roll my eyes, plopping down unto the fluffy pillows and glaring at the scene before me. 

Fucking slut. I know it's mean, but I would give a lot to be in Trey's position. I'm so horny right now. Dammit. 

My captor enters Trey, and I moan with Trey, burying my face into the pillows in shame. 

My owner gives a low chuckle and I want to cry in shame. I just want release... 

"C'mon Percy, lift your pretty little head and watch. This could've been you..." I look up and he's smirking, Trey rolling his hips back into him. 

Trey curses, and I watch as my owner starts rocking back into the mess below him that is Trey. My owner is watching me watch him fuck Trey. I start rocking my hips pathetically, and I suddenly just flop over in frustration, laying on my back on the little nest and looking at my captor upside down. 

DAMN... 

I'm so hot. Trey throws his head back and moans at a particularly brutal thrust. I groan, and my owner grunts, fucking relentlessly into his pet. Trey's long legs wrap around him, and I watch earnestly as they both continue... 

He's just so rough... Brutally thrusting into Trey's lithe yet muscular body and pushing his whole body further and further into the mattress. I find myself moaning and Trey follows suit soon after. His hand leans down and wraps around his arousal, and I loathe him as he strokes himself to climax. He got his release... I whine, a loud, high pitched sound that I'm not proud of. It seems to affect my owner, because then he's coming, deep inside Trey and damn... I want that. 

I sit back up, hiding myself under all the pillows. Damn.... I want that! My cock is still achingly hard, to the point of pain. I curl into myself, loathing the world as I hear them sloppily kiss and the bed creak. 

I hear footsteps and I growl as the blankets are lifted off of me. 

"C'mon, babe. You know? I think you've finished your punishment " I'm scooped into his strong arms, and I curl into his warmth. He presses a kiss to my temple. "You're forgiven." He still smells like sex, and I lean closely, burying my nose into his neck and taking a deep breath. 

He walks me over the bed and sets me down. He comes back with a wet rag and cleans Trey and himself before laying down. We both curl around him, I make sure to get right next to his ear... whispering lowly. 

"You know... I'd love to show just how much I appreciate your forgiveness..." I trail my hand down his chest until I'm right next to his manhood. 

"Not tonight, babe. " He leans over and kisses my forehead. I nip at his ear, massaging the inside of his thigh... "Perseus." His voice is stern, and I whine in his ear, kissing just below in a small apology, and wrap my leg around his, running my hand over his manhood and resting it just below his navel. "You're going to be the death of me. Tomorrow morning, okay?" 

I grind against him, nosing into his neck, and whimpering into his ear.

"Percy, there is a such thing as a refractory period. Trey is trying to go to sleep, and it'll take me at least twenty minutes to get it up again. I'm not as young as I used to be. This was the last bit of your punishment. Tomorrow I'll get you a new leather collar and I'll take good care of your sexual desires." He smiles, turning to kiss me. 

I groan in frustration. "Fine. But I swear if you ever try to pull this again I'll whine all night. All night." He laughs at me and I nip at his ear again before curling up and trying to will my erection away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So there's that! 
> 
> COMMENT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! 
> 
> the more comments the easier I can see where I want the next chapter to go... and the easier it is to write! 
> 
> ~Midnightdam56


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that just because you hit bottom doesn't mean you have to stay there.
> 
> ~Robert Downey Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I'm currently enrolled in six different college courses and I seem to have an essay due every other day... I've been writing more then eating lately... so please forgive me for any mistakes or errors in the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! We all know Percy won't... :(

I wake up alone. Cold, filthy, shivering in a mess of sweaty sheets. My chest feels as if it is trying to cave in on itself... the crushing feeling of shame edging nothing but despair into my thoughts. 

What have I allowed myself to do? How far am I willing to go...? 

I lay in the filth, mind wandering into the deepest and darkest waters... as I slowly trudge through the ultimate mess that is my life. How have I been reduced to this? I'm treated as if I'm nothing but a whore... a pet that can be used or abused at free will. 

Yet that's exactly what I am. I begged... fucking begged him... what is wrong with me? Was it a moment of passion? A momentary relapse? Or am I nothing but a toy... even in my own mind? 

I groan, rollling over to the very edge of the empty bed, kicking the dirty covers off of me, opting to freeze instead of being surrounded by their essences. 

I can't take this. I've messed up... I went to far. I gave in, and he won. I didn't even notice how rapidly I was losing control of the situation. At the beginning I compromised in order to stay able to fight if the time came. I knew that pissing him off for no reason would result in a physical injury and I would have a burden and disadvantage. So I chose to pick my battles... how did that evolve to waving a white flag and total surrender? Last night would have been the perfect time to start fighting and take another punishment... well... in comparison last night wasn't so bad... not compared to when those three men-... yeah.

I can't allow myself to surrender. I have to scrape together whatever pathetic dignity I have left and fight...I can't stay here. I can't. My mom is waiting for me. I'm going to see her again. No matter what. 

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, feeling the horribly unpleasant, yet disgustingly familiar ache run through my body as my weight settles evenly on my two bare feet. 

I shuffle over to a dresser and put on a large t-shirt that barely goes down to my thighs. 

I exit the room, tiptoeing across the white open hallway until I make it to my room. I quickly grab a few articles of clothing before slipping back outside to find a shower. As I open my door to leave, I run into a large body, whose arms wrap around me into a mockery of a hug. 

"Good morning, Perce." The wretched man kisses the top of my head, and I push against him, trying to get away. "What's wrong?" He pushes my back, holding me at arms length as he scans my face. 

"...I don't even know your name." I don't know why I choose to bitch about that out of all my options, but it seems like a good starting place. 

"You have to earn that privilege." He raises an eyebrow at me, but ruffles my hair and pulls me into another hug. "If you can behave the next few days I'll tell you. But here's a hint, it's Russian and starts with an 'A'."

"You're Russian?" I tilt my head, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the conversation. He isn't usually talkative, and I feel as if I'm treading on thin ice... one slip up seems all it would take to bring out his dark and violent side. He has to be mental... So clingy and touchy-feely one moment and then cruel and hateful the next...

"My dad's side of the family is." He lets go of my shoulders, and I fake a smile before brushing past him. "Where do you think you're going?" He turns, catching my arm and making me drop my shirt. 

"Shower." I stand, facing away from him, unable to pick up my fallen shirt because of his grip on my upper arm.

"Alright. Use the one downstairs." I nod, still facing away from him, but he doesn't release me. "Do I have to remind you how I expected to be answered?" 

I don't turn to face him, instead racking my brain for the answer. He jerks me towards him, and I drop the rest of the clothes. "How would you like to be answered?" 

"Sir. How would yo like to be answered, sir. And you are to always reply verbally. Anything less is disrespect. Understood?" He pulls me closer to his face, and I can tell he's attempting to appear threatening... and it's working.

"Yes sir, I understand. Sorry I didn't remember. " I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and thankfully he releases me. I kneel down to collect the fallen clothes, and he walks past me. I stand, following him obediently downstairs... Like a lost little puppy. 

 

 

~ Midnightdam56 ~

 

 

Breakfast is awkward. I stare at my plate with a fried egg, toast and two pieces of bacon, and just listen as Mr. 'A' and Trey converse as if I wasn't even in the building. 

I listen intently, trying to gain either information or insight as to why the hell I'm here. Although mainly they're talking about which show to attend: the Blood show, or the Luxury show.... 

"Yes sir, but if we went to the Lux show then Percy could be in it." I perk up at hearing Trey mention my name, and I turn wide, curious and fearful eyes to Mr. A. I stay silent however, trying to display my fervent dislike with my eyes. 

"True, although he wouldn't enjoy it. Not yet. He's not an exhibitionist. We should go to the newest Blood show." He glances at me briefly before turning back to Trey, leaving me to wonder what an exhibitionist is. 

"You said the Blood show gave him nightmares last time." Trey seems to be getting annoyed, and rolls his eyes. Mr. A doesn't react or move to punish the insubordinate smaller male, leaving me baffled. He would have beat me mercilessly if I were to show such disrespect. What makes Trey so special? Just the fact that he's been here longer? Or is there more to it?

"Well not like we can hire a babysitter for him. He's coming with us. And no we're not going to the Luxury show because he's not properly trained, and you'd rather watch instead of being in it. So we're going to the Blood show Friday night. Understood?" I watch as they both lock eyes, neither backing down. 

"I guess we'll talk about it more tonight." Trey stands, taking his plate to the sink. 

My captor's face is burning with either anger or embarrassment, but he doesn't move to punish Trey. 

"What the hell...?" I whisper it, but he hears, because then he's in my face, pressing me to the floor. 

"What did you say?!" He's straddling me, hands wrapped around my neck. 

I gasp, kicking out in surprise at his out lash of rage. 

"What. Did. You. Say?" His voice is deadly quiet, barley even heard over the pitiful sound of me choking and gasping for air. 

He releases my neck and I choke out my answer, and he just gets up and dusts himself off. 

"You're not allowed to curse, pet. " Then, he leaves me, laying on the floor, wheezing to drag air down my bruised throat. His footsteps echo throughout the house, and I watch as he slowly disappears from my sight. I roll over to my side and sit up, eyes locking with Trey's hateful grey eyes. As I wrap my hands around my throbbing throat, pulling myself to my feet, I see Trey smirk at my pain and confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Already at chapter nine? Hmm.... I think I have another five... eight chapters left give or take... 
> 
>  
> 
> Please give all your criticism, ideas, opinions, rants, hate mail, encouragement, ect. in the comments!   
> They're the one thing encouraging me to write these stories after days of writing informative and persuasive essays and speeches!! 
> 
>  


End file.
